An Unusal Kiss
by GleeFan412
Summary: An unexpected kiss could change two lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to it.**

**A/N: I never actually thought about Rachel and Santana together, but seeing as they are my two favorite characters on the show, I thought I'd try my hand at writing a Pezberry story. Let me know what you guys think!**

**An Unusual Kiss**

Prologue

"Watch where you're going, Berry." Santana glared at the shorter brunette.

Rachel tried not to look her right in the eye. "I'm sorry Santana," she stammered. "Please don't slushie me, I just got this sweater from my dads."

"Someone should really tell them that sweaters with cutesy animals on them are so ten years ago. You look like you're seven or something."

Rachel could feel her face flush in embarrassment. She knew she'd never be one of the popular kids in school. She had realized that a long time ago. However, she did pride herself one thing, being the most talented.

"Where were you going in such a hurry that you almost knocked me over. Who knew you were so strong for such a dwarf."

"If you must know, I'm off to the auditorium to practice for Sectionals. Someone has to carry our group to the top."

"Of course that someone must be you." Santana rolled her eyes. "You really think Mr. Schue is going to give you another solo?"

"Do I need to remind you how I single handedly won Sectionals with my perfect choice of Barbra last year?"

"I'm so done with this convo Berry. You're lucky I didn't have a slushie on me. If I were you, I'd watch where you're going from now on." As annoying as Rachel was, she couldn't help but watch the shorter brunette hurry away to the auditorium with a smile. Before she knew she was doing, she found herself following Rachel to the auditorium.

"Hey San!" Brittany yelled to her.

Santana quickly spun around on her heels to see Quinn and Brittany waving to her.

"Cheerios practice is this way. Where were you going?" Quinn asked.

"Oh I um forgot something in my locker. I'll just get it later," she lied and ran to join her friends for practice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to Glee!**

**A/N: While some of the events that take place in the story happened in different Glee episodes, I'm not really following the same time line. It may be better to read this like you've never seen Glee…haha**

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Keep them coming!**

**Chapter 1**

"Ok guys, let's get down to business and discuss Sectionals for this year," Mr. Schue said, getting their attention.

Rachel took no time making her way to the front of the room. "As you all know, Finn and I are no longer an item, but we are happy to still do a duet together. We have been working on one already, and if I must say, it's perfect. I am also more than willing to follow up my amazing Barbara solo from last years Sectionals with something even more amazing. I have plenty of ideas."

"Take a seat Rachel. We're doing something different this year."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but promptly closed it and took her seat next to Finn. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, not amused by Mr. Schue in the least. She was starting to get really tired of him ruining her life.

"This year, the winners of our duets competition will be doing a song of their choice at Sectionals. Also, I have chosen one of our other members for the solo. Glee is a group effort guys. It's my fault, I've been showcasing some of our members over the others."

"Well who's the solo going to?" Rachel asked.

"Santana," Will said, turning his head towards Santana.

Santana suddenly looked up from her phone when she heard her name. She wasn't paying attention to Rachel's ramblings and had no idea why Mr. Schue had said her name. "What?"

"Wait!" Rachel exclaimed. "You're going to let the fate of if we go on to Regionals lie in the hands of Ken, Barbie, and Satan!"

"Have I told you lately how much I hate you," Quinn said to Rachel coolly.

Santana could care less about what Rachel had called her. It sure wasn't the first time someone had called her Satan. She actually kinda liked the nickname.

Rachel looked around the room for support. "You're all seriously ok with this?" Rachel couldn't believe that not one other group member stood up to support her. "Fine." Rachel plopped back down into her chair. "Don't expect me to look all happy while I sing in the background, my talent going to waste."

Mr. Schue ignored the rest of Rachel's comments. "Santana, why don't you come to the front of the room and look over the song I have chosen for you."

"Gladly," she said, glaring at Rachel as she walked past her. Santana looked at the sheet music and almost jumped for joy, almost. Santana couldn't lose her cool in front of all of Glee. "Cool, Mr. Schue," she said instead.

Rachel pouted as Santana began to sing. This was so not far, and just like Mr. Schue, destroying her career before it could really get going.

Finn leaned over to Rachel. "Rach, you should really have a better attitude about this."

Rachel just looked at Finn. "Really, Finn? Aren't you mad about not getting a solo this time?"

"Mad? No. Less words I have to remember."

Rachel sighed. That was one of the reasons she had broken up with him to begin with. Her future was just too ambitious for him. While he was fine stepping out of the spotlight, she was not.

"Just try to lighten up and have fun. Besides, if we can go on and win Sectionals, you know you're a shoo in to get a solo at Regionals. You're the only one with that much talent Rachel."

She knew Finn was just trying to make her feel better and have peace within the Glee club. "Fine, I'll do my part of swaying in the background." Rachel hated to admit it, but Santana was actually doing a killer job on the solo Mr. Schue had given her.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue said as the bell rang. "I'm glad we have our set list down. Everyone have a good weekend and I'll see you all on Monday."

Rachel gathered her belongings and headed for the door.

"Berry, wait."

Rachel froze when she heard Santana call out to her. She couldn't possibly be mad at me for bumping into her yesterday, could she? "You sure you want other people to see you talking to me?" Rachel asked.

Santana just laughed. "Relax Berry. Word on the street is that your dads are out of town. Is that true?"

"How do you even know that?"

"I make it a point to know what's going on. I think you should throw a rocking party at your place this weekend. Think of it as a Glee bonding party."

"Absolutely not, Santana. My dads trust me to be responsible while they're gone."

"We'll be responsible Rachel. Seriously, how much trouble can us Glee kids get into anyway? Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of it all!" Santana went off to join Brittany and Quinn for an extra Cheerios practice.

Rachel just stood there, staring after the taller brunette. "Did that just really happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to Glee!**_

_**A/N: While some of the events that take place in the story happened in different Glee episodes, I'm not really following the same time line. It may be better to read this like you've never seen Glee…haha**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Keep them coming!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Rachel paced back and forth in front of her closet. The entire Glee club was going to be at her house in half an hour and she had no clue how to dress. She had never hosted a party like this before. She kept throwing skirts and blouses around, nothing was right. Finally Rachel's eyes landed on a pile of jeans she had at the bottom of her closet. She never wore them to school because she acted as if everyday were an audition, and needed to constantly look the part. She grabbed at a pair, pulling them on and looked in the mirror. She was surprised to see she actually looked good. Pairing the jeans with a tank top, she began to curl the ends of her hair, so the curls framed her face. She was just applying her strawberry lip gloss when the doorbell rang._

""_Well, here goes nothing," she said aloud and ran down the stairs to get the door._

"_Puckerman in the house! Let the party begin." Puck walked in with the rest of the Glee club behind him._

"_Hey guys. You can follow me to the kitchen." Rachel led the way through the large foyer._

_Santana walked in and couldn't help but notice what Rachel was wearing. "So you can dress like a normal human being, Berry. I approve."_

_Rachel chose to ignore her. "I have chips and soda for everyone."_

"_Just soda? Really Berry?" Santana questioned her._

"_Well of course, what else would you want?" _

"_Alcohol, duh." Santana rolled her eyes. Maybe this wasn't the best idea she'd ever had._

"_Not to fear, Puckerman to the rescue. I stole an ID and scored us all sorts of booze."_

"_I don't know if that's a good idea guys. I have board games," Rachel offered._

"_Like I needed another reason not to like you," Quinn said as she popped open a beer._

_Rachel looked around the room, not sure what to do._

"_Come on Rach, lighten up," Finn said. He grabbed two beers. "Here, one can't hurt."_

"_Do you have any idea what this can do to my voice?"_

"_Whatever, be a loser then Berry." Santana grabbed a beer. "We're all going to have fun! You can decide to join us or pout in the corner."_

_Rachel knew that letting Santana throw this party was a bad idea. She was clearly just looking for a place to hook up with Puck or Brittany or whoever her flavor of the week was this week._

"_Come on Rachel, it's ok. Drink the beer," Mercedes said. "It'll help you relax and make you more bearable to be around."_

_Rachel took a deep breath. She slowly raised the beer bottle to her mouth. She did need to relax and live a little. "Party!" she yelled and took a long swing of beer. She had to convince herself to swallow and not spit it all back out. The bitter taste was awful and burned all the way down._

"_Way to go Berry, I'm proud." Santana clinked her bottle with Rachel's, chugging the rest of the beer down. "It's better if you chug it, you won't taste it as much."_

_Rachel looked around the room. Everyone was already drinking, laughing, seeming to have a good time. "To Glee bonding." Rachel raised the bottle and chugged the rest of it down._

_Santana sat on the couch, trying to listen to what Puck was talking about, but she found it hard to listen. For some reason, her eyes kept wandering back to Rachel who was rambling on about something to Finn, who just stared at her with his usual lost puppy look. She'd never admit it out loud, but Rachel almost looked pretty. She passed it off as having one too many beers, and decided she needed to get away from Puck and spice this party up a bit. She walked over towards Rachel. "Hey, grab an empty beer bottle and follow me."_

"_Why should I trust you?" Rachel was holding onto the edge of the kitchen counter, trying to keep herself up right._

"_Geez Berry, how many have you had?"_

"_Not sure. I stopped counting a while ago. What are we doing?"_

"_Spin the bottle. Let's go." Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her to the middle of the living room floor._

_Rachel felt a slight tingle at Santana's touch, but ignored it. _

"_Ok everyone, circle up. It's time for a little game called, spin the bottle." Santana placed the bottle on the floor in the middle of the group._

"_Me first!" Rachel exclaimed. She practically fell over Finn's lap to grab the bottle and spin it._

_Everyone watched as it spun and slowly came to a stop in front of Santana. _

"_You've got to be kidding me," Rachel said under her breath. "You don't have to," she said to Santana._

"_Rules are rules!" Quinn said, clearly enjoying Rachel's discomfort._

"_You're not scared are you Berry?" Santana teased._

"_Of course not!" Rachel leaned close to Santana, closing her eyes. She hesitantly kissed Santana lightly on the lips._

_Santana tried to keep her control as something strange happened. She actually liked the kiss. It was as if a little electric spark traveled throughout her whole body. Is this what kissing someone was supposed to feel like? "Not bad Berry," she tried to play it cool._

"_Who's next?" Rachel asked, trying to get the attention off herself. She hoped she wasn't blushing or that no one could see her cheeks getting red. She watched as the others played, but her mind was still on that kiss. What the hell was she feeling? No kiss with Finn ever came close to what she was feeling now. Must be the alcohol, she thought, trying to reassure herself._

_Santana had no idea what was coming over her. She was still tingling from Rachel's kiss. It wasn't as if she hadn't kissed girls before, but this was different. One thing was for sure, strawberry lip gloss was her new favorite flavor._

_Quinn had quickly become bored with this game, and couldn't help but want to stir up more trouble for Rachel. "I have an idea. Let's have a sing off between RuPaul and Santana."_

_Santana and Rachel both shot Quinn dirty looks at the same time._

"_Can't you at least come up with a new insult? Seeing as I'm not one to ever turn down an opportunity to perform, I'm up for it. Even if it is with you," Rachel said to Santana. "There's a stage and karaoke machine downstairs."_

"_Of course there is," Santana replied, rolling her eyes. "I pick the song." Santana looked through the cds until she came to one. "Ok, let's do this Berry."_

_Rachel looked at her. "Melissa Etheridge, really Santana?"_

"_Hey! Don't label me. Besides, you're the one wearing a wife beater," Santana pointed out._

"_Whatever. Ready for me to crush you, Santana?"_

_Santana took the first verse._

"_It's 1:25 a.m. I think I've seen that look somewhere before1:25 a.m. I thought that you were headed for the doorThen something touched my skinI won't ask you to leave here any more_"

Rachel took over.

"_Was it the talk or the drink or the dance that led to thisWas I so naive presuming the innocenceWell it's 1:54 and it's such an unusual kiss"_

The two girls sang the chorus together.

"_Come on come on come onOver and overCome on come on come onWe all wanted thisCome on come on come onOver and overIt's such an unusual kiss"_

Rachel was finding it hard to focus on the words she was singing with Santana looking at her the way she was. It was like her deep chocolate brown eyes were seeing into her soul.

"_The smell the taste the touch is so brand newThe thrill of the eyes that capture this forbidden viewIt's 2:45 and you'll have some explaining to do_"

Rachel didn't know if it was the way Santana was singing to her or the copious amounts of alcohol she had drank, but her stomach began to flip flop, and she was going to be sick. "I have to get out of here," she managed to say, before stumbling off to the bathroom. Laying her head against the cool tile of the bathroom floor seemed to help, but the room was beginning to spin. She barely made it back upright to the toilet before she started to throw up.

At some point someone had come in and held her hair back. She felt a hand on the small of her back, and knew who it was. Rachel wiped her face with the back of her hand. "You don't have to do this."

Santana continued to rub Rachel's back and pulled her hair back with a hair tie. "It is kinda my fault you're like this. You tell anyone at school I was nice to you Berry, and your life will be hell."

"Why do people even drink? I feel so awful."

"You're just a lightweight. You have to build up a tolerance, not drink it all at once."

"Thanks for telling me that now. Did everyone leave? Is that why you're being so nice?"

"Yeah everyone is gone. I couldn't go and have you die of alcohol poisoning. Glee needs you. Even if you're annoying and want every solo that Mr. Schue comes up with. Think you can stand?"

"I think so." Rachel slowly began to rise to her feet. The whole room began to spin again. "Oh no. Everything's spinning again."

Santana put her arm around the small girls waist. "I'll help you upstairs."

"You do sing very well," Rachel said. She was finding it hard to walk, talk, and think between the feeling of Santana's arm around her, and the alcohol.

"Now I know that's the alcohol talking," Santana joked. She finally got Rachel into her bed. "Lay down slowly. I'm going to put a glass of water next to you, ok? Make sure to drink it." By the time Santana had come back from Rachel's bathroom with the glass, Rachel had already passed out. She placed the glass on Rachel's nightstand and covered the sleeping girl with a blanket.

"Come on, come on, come on, over and over, it's such an unusual kiss," Santana sang to herself as went down the stairs she let herself out of Rachel's house. 

**A/N:I rewrote this chapter a few times, it's still not exactly the way I wanted it. I'd love to hear what you guys think about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to Glee!**

**A/N: While some of the events that take place in the story happened in different Glee episodes, I'm not really following the same time line. It may be better to read this like you've never seen Glee…haha**

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Keep them coming! Reviews make me happy and want to keep writing!**

**Chapter 3**

Rachel spent the rest of the weekend recovering from her awful hang over, Monday came much too quickly. Most of that night was still a blur, except for that very unexpected kiss. Something about that kiss, quick as it was, stuck in her mind. She sat in her car, not really wanting to go into school yet. She had no idea how Santana was going to act towards her.

Luckily, Santana did not share any classes with her until Glee. She had all day to prepare what she was going to say to Santana when Glee rehearsal was over.

Santana saw Rachel immediately as soon as she walked into Glee rehearsal that afternoon. She made it a point to walk past Rachel as she made her way to a chair next to Puck. "Went back to those awful animal sweaters again, I see."

Rachel sighed. She didn't know why she thought Santana was going to stop the insults. Glee was usually her favorite part of the day, but now she couldn't wait for it to be over so she could confront Santana.

"Santana, can I talk with you for a minute?" Rachel asked. Glee was finally over and everyone had left for the day.

"What Berry?" Santana asked, her curiosity peaked.

"It's just that I thought maybe I could offer my services to you. My talent is clearly going to waste singing in the background at Sectionals. I figured I could give you some pointers on your solo, since you have so little experience."

"Gee, thanks, but I'll pass. I think I can do just fine without you. Is that really all you wanted to say to me?"

"Ok fine, there is something else. I think we need to talk about what happened at the party the other night."

Santana glanced around the room, making sure no one had walked in. "It was just a kiss, induced by alcohol and a party game. Don't go out ordering wedding invitations. I'm not gay Berry."

"I beg to differ Santana. My dads blessed me with an extremely accurate gaydar. I've had you pegged since day one."

"Well you better get that gaydar checked out because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You want to know what I think?" Rachel continued without waiting for a response from Santana. "I think you hide behind your Cheerios outfit. I think that you are more concerned about your social status than your own happiness Santana. You might be hiding it well from everyone else, but you're not fooling me. You sleep with whatever walks by you to make yourself feel better. You think that eventually you'll find the right guy that keeps you from getting bored." Rachel could see the panic quickly flash in Santana's eyes. She had hit a nerve, she was right.

"I'll say it again, Berry. I'm not gay."

"You'd really sacrifice your happiness for social status? Does it really matter that much to you? Do you want to know one of the reasons why I broke up with Finn?"

"Whoa, wait." Santana interrupted. "You broke up with Finn? The whole school said he broke up with you."

"Exactly my point. I don't care what the people say about me in this school. I stopped caring Freshman year. I broke up with Finn because I wasn't ever really in love with him. I was in love with the _idea _of being with him. Besides, Finn is completely content to stay here in Lima for the rest of his life. I'm not. I'm too big for this town, he was just going to hold me back. I have big dreams, and I'm going to make them come true."

Santana hated to admit it, but she had to agree. "I really do believe you're going to be something big Rachel. No one in this school can deny you have more talent in your pinky than most of us ever will have."

That comment caught Rachel off guard. "Really? That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't get used to it, Berry. Is this conversation over yet? I have to get going to Puck.'

"You're going to get tired of hiding who you are eventually. You're just wasting your time with Puck."

"You have a better idea?" Santana asked.

Rachel smiled seductively, gave her a little wink, and flipped her hair. "Maybe."

Santana felt her knees go weak. Was Rachel Berry actually coming on to her? "Sorry Berry, I'll say for the last time, I don't swing that way.'

"Keep telling yourself that Santana. Well, my offer still stands if you want help with your solo. Have fun with Puck tonight." Rachel couldn't help but smile as she walked out of the choir room. Her mission was now clear, to help Santana come to terms with who she was.

"Shit!" Santana exclaimed as soon as Rachel had left the room. How could she have let someone get to her like that! To have it be Rachel Berry of all people, on top of it. Santana sighed. Truth was though, Rachel was right. She's had feelings for other girls for a few years now, but didn't know how to handle it. She made trouble for everyone else to keep the attention off of her personal life. All she ever wanted was for someone to call her out on it. She just never guessed it would have been Rachel to see what she herself couldn't yet accept.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to Glee!**

**A/N: While some of the events that take place in the story happened in different Glee episodes, I'm not really following the same time line. It may be better to read this like you've never seen Glee…haha**

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Keep them coming please!**

**Chapter 4**

Rachel sat on the piano bench and glanced at the door expectantly and then to the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time. Santana had actually agreed to get help from her with her solo and was supposed to meet her in a few minutes.

"Ok, Berry. Let's get this started. Teach me, oh wise one," she joked as she walked towards the piano.

Rachel felt her stomach flip when Santana winked at her. Her hands shook a little, and the sheet music she was holding fluttered to the floor.

"Nervous much?" Santana asked as she picked up the sheet music.

Rachel couldn't help but check out Santana as she bent over. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. "I'm fine. Let's just get started ok?"

"Where do we begin? You're the teacher." Santana leaned up against the piano.

"Well, you have a good voice Santana, slightly off pitch at times, but that's to be expected since you lack my years of training. You just have to know when to control it and when it's ok to push it out. Let's start with some deep breathing exercises." Rachel placed her hand over Santana's stomach. "It's all about proper use of your diaphragm. When you breathe in, try to push my hand out."

Santana was finding it very hard to concentrate with Rachel's hand on midsection. Her heart began to beat faster and she was glad she was leaning against the piano because she was sure her legs were going to give out at any minute. "I think that's enough of that for today." Santana turned quickly away from Rachel.

"Ok, well, sing a few verses Santana and we'll go from there. I'll give you pointers while you sing."

"_Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water, and I think of all the things of what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture…"_

Santana stopped singing. "How can you critique me when you're not even paying attention?"

"I am paying attention!" Truth was, Rachel was mesmerized by Santana's voice. She really didn't need any pointers, but it was an excellent excuse to spend more time with her. Mission help Santana find herself was well underway. "It's a good start, but there's room for improvement."

"Hey Santana! What are you doing in the auditorium?" Quinn asked as she joined them on the stage. "Coach Sylvester is looking for you." It was then that Quinn noticed Rachel. "You're not seriously hanging out with _her_ are you?"

Santana looked to Rachel then back to Quinn. "It was a one time thing, Quinn. Rachel was just giving me some pointers on my solo, you know, so we win Sectionals."

Quinn wasn't so sure she believed Santana's story. "Well anyway, Coach Sylvester wants to see you immediately. You know she hates to be kept waiting. I'll see you later Santana. I cant stand around here any longer, I don't want to catch dwarfism," Quinn said, throwing a glare towards Rachel, and walked off the stage.

"You're losing your touch Quinn," Rachel yelled out to her.

"I'm really sorry Rachel. Coach Sylvester can make my life hell if I don't get to her quickly. I'm also sorry for about what Quinn said to you. So, can we do this again tomorrow?"

Rachel didn't know why she was so disappointed, and she certainly didn't want Santana to know it either. "Don't worry about Quinn, I'm used to it." Rachel flashed her million dollar smile. "Yeah, ok. Same time tomorrow."

Santana hurried off to the cheer coach's office. She was partly grateful for the excuse to get away from Rachel but there was another feeling she wasn't used to having lingering around. She was confused and surprised that she felt a little disappointed that she didn't get to spend more time with Rachel. Even more strange than that, she was looking forward to doing it again tomorrow.

0-0-0

The week seemed to fly by, and Rachel found herself once again sitting on the piano bench waiting for Santana. They had been meeting precisely at four without fail every day after school. Here it was, Friday, the day before Sectionals, and Santana was no where to be found. Rachel pulled out her phone to check the time, it was four thirty, and still no Santana. Thinking that maybe Coach Sylvester was working them extra hard, Rachel decided to go look for Santana in the Cheerios locker room. Sure technically she wasn't allowed in there since she wasn't a Cheerio, but what was the worst that could happen?

"Santana?" Rachel called out hesitantly as she pushed the door to the locker room open. She could hear some voices coming from what she could only assume were the showers. "Hello?"

Quinn was changing out of her practice uniform and into some comfy sweats when she noticed Santana was rushing. "Where are you off to in such a hurry? Some boy waiting on you?" Quinn laughed.

"No, not a boy, Quinn. I just wanted to get in one more rehearsal with Sectionals tomorrow."

"I heard that you have been spending some extra time with RuPaul lately. I thought the other day was a one time thing? You don't actually think of her as a friend, do you?"

"We have a student here named RuPaul?" Brittany asked, clearly confused.

Santana could feel her body involuntarily begin to tense up. Even if she were starting to think of Rachel as a friend, she definitely didn't want Quinn to know that. "Brittany she's talking about Rachel." Santana shook her head. She loved Brittany as a best friend, but geez she was so slow sometimes. Santana turned to Quinn. "No Quinn, of course I don't think of her as a friend." _Oh yeah, then why were you looking forward to seeing her today? _a little voice inside her head asked her. She shook her head, trying to ignore the voice. "I'm just using her for her talent. She really does know what she's talking about, even if she's annoying as hell. My plan was just to make it look like I wanted to be her friend and keep it up so we can win Sectionals tomorrow, then I was going to drop her." Santana didn't believe a word that was coming out of her mouth, but somehow Quinn did.

"You're even more evil than I thought Santana. You had me scared there for a minute. I knew you'd never be friends with that…thing."

The three cheerleaders all jumped and spun around at the sound of a sobbing girl.

Rachel had been trying to choke back her tears, but couldn't hide it anymore. She had heard it all, and she couldn't believe Santana had been using her for just her talent this last week.

Santana's eyes grew wide. "Rachel?" she whispered. She barely had time to realize what had just happened as the tiny singer ran from the locker room. "Shit!" Santana exclaimed as she slammed her locker with her fist.

"Why do you care so much that she heard us?" Quinn asked suspiciously. "We've said much worse to her."

"Wait, so Rachel's name is really RuPaul?"

"Ugh, get off that already Brittany," Santana yelled. "Quinn, I only care because what if Rachel decides not to show up tomorrow? We forfeit the competition and have no chance at Regionals or Nationals in New York. I better go try to find her." Santana grabbed her duffel bag and hurried into the empty hallway. There was no way to know where Rachel had gone. Thankfully, she had put Rachel's number into her phone the night of the glee bonding party, scrolling down in her contacts to 'Diva'. She hit send on her phone as she walked towards her car. "Hello, you have reached the phone of Rachel Berry…" Santana heard the cheery voice in her ear instantly, which only meant Rachel had hit ignore. "Shit!"

0-0-0

Rachel couldn't believe she had been so stupid! Why did she ever think she could trust Santana or even make a plan to help her come to terms with her true self. She cried all the way home and there was only one person she wanted to talk to. Once she got home she went straight to her room and flopped onto her bed.

A little while later she heard a knock at her door. "Come in," she said, lifting her head off her pillow just enough to be heard.

Kurt came into Rachel's room and saw the girl dramatically sprawled over her bed. "Hey Rach, move over and make some room for me."

Rachel sat up, pulling her knees to her chin. "Thanks for coming."

Kurt looked into her puffy red eyes. He could tell she had been crying for a long time. He made himself comfortable on the bed next to the little singer. "So start from the beginning and tell me what happened to have you in such hysterics like this?"

Rachel wiped at her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. She took a deep breath, trying to think of where to start. "I thought that maybe Santana and I were becoming friends. I thought she was different, that she had maybe changed a little bit."

"We're talking about Santana Lopez here Rachel. The very one who insults and slushies you on a regular basis."

Rachel nodded, "I know all of that, but this past week I've been helping her with her solo for Sectionals. She was actually nice to me, Kurt. Then today, I was trying to find her to go over some last minute details for Sectionals tomorrow, and I heard her talking with Quinn and Brittany. She and Quinn said some mean things and on top of that, she's been using me Kurt! How could I be so stupid!" Rachel sighed dramatically, as only Rachel Berry could, and leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Here's what I don't understand Rach. You grew up with two dads. You're used to the teasing and name calling, and you're better than that. Which begs the question, why are you so upset about this one instance now?"

"Well, there may be a bit more to the story."

Kurt raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Do tell."

"Well," Rachel started but was interrupted by her phone.

Kurt grabbed it before her, only to see the name 'Satan' pop up on the screen. "Satan? Really?"

Rachel smiled. "She must have put that in my phone when we were all drinking the other night. I may have called her Satan when Mr. Schue gave her the solo over me for Sectionals. Hit ignore, I'm not talking to her."

"I'm so confused and out of the loop over at Dalton. You guys were drinking together?"

"It was Santana's idea. She called it Glee bonding. I have since vowed never to drink again after the hangover I had the whole weekend. Anyway, we played spin the bottle, also Santana's idea. We kinda kissed."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. You didn't call me about this?" Kurt asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"It wasn't a kiss like _that_. It was just a game, and I was drunk. I mean, it wasn't a bad kiss, but it meant nothing." Rachel didn't know if she was saying it more to convince Kurt or herself.

"You want to know what I think? I think you have feelings for a one Santana Lopez. That's the only explanation for why you are so distraught."

Rachel playfully slapped Kurt on his arm. "I most certainly do NOT have a thing for Santana. While I am open to having feelings towards a girl, Santana would not be my first choice. Besides, I'm only helping Santana come to terms with who she is. She is the one who is in denial and needs help, not me."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Rachel's denial. "I have a feeling Rach, that by helping Santana find herself, you're going to be surprised about what you find out about yourself." Kurt stood up from the bed. "I see my work here is done, and since we both have Sectionals tomorrow, we both need to get some sleep."

"I don't want to be on stage with them Kurt."

"Rachel!" Kurt scolded. "If you don't get on stage with them tomorrow, you are letting them win. Besides, don't you want to have a chance at Regionals and Nationals? You will go and perform your little heart out, and you'll like it!"

Rachel smiled at her best friend. "You're right as always Kurt. Thanks so much for knocking some sense into me. Who am I to let them keep me off the stage!"

"Now that's the Rachel Berry I know. Good night." Kurt started to head towards the door. "Oh and Rach, bring it tomorrow, because we're going to beat you guys," Kurt said as he left her room and let himself out of the Berry house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to Glee!**

**A/N: While some of the events that take place in the story happened in different Glee episodes, I'm not really following the same time line. It may be better to read this like you've never seen Glee…haha**

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. You are all so kind! Keep them coming please! It really helps me write faster!**

**Chapter 5**

Rachel knew eventually she would have to leave the safety of her car and board the bus to Sectionals with her fellow glee club members. She was just not in the mood to deal with Santana, who had left tons of texts and voice mails over the night. She jumped as someone tapped her driver side window.

"Are you going to join us?" Finn asked as Rachel let the window down.

Rachel sighed, "Yes."

"Rachel, I thought you were over not having a solo. Come on, it will be fun."

Rachel grabbed her bag and got out of her car. "This actually has nothing to do with me swaying in the background today."

"Want to talk about it?" Finn asked, concern in his voice.

Rachel smiled up at him. "Thanks Finn, just something I have to work out myself. Want to sit on the bus together?" Rachel wanted to make sure there was no way Santana sat next to her.

"Sure Rach." He grabbed her small hand in his as they walked towards the bus together.

Santana was relieved to see that Rachel had indeed decided to show up even after what happened yesterday. Although, she was not so happy to see that she was holding hands with Finn.

Will Schuester clapped his hands. "Ok guys, board up on the bus, we're ready to go!"

Santana had hoped she'd be able to sit with Rachel and force her to talk, but she was already sitting with Finn. She couldn't help but watch as the little diva laughed at something Finn had said. Santana thought it was a wonder Finn could even string a sentence together, he was so dumb.

"Can I sit?" Quinn asked Santana.

Santana tore her eyes away from Rachel and looked at Quinn. "Sure, it's a free world."

"What's with you today? You seem weird, distracted."

Santana glanced back over to Rachel in time to see her flip her hair behind her shoulder, still laughing at the goofy jock. "Just nervous about my solo, Q."

"Santana, you're going to be just as amazing as Sam and I. It's going to be so refreshing not to hear Berry's voice the whole time."

Santana stared out the window, tuning out Quinn as she went on about how wonderful Sam was. Santana had better things to worry about than listen to Quinn. She was trying to figure out why it mattered so much to her that she make things better with Rachel, and preferably before they go on stage today. She must of dozed off because she jumped awake a little while later when the bus squealed to a stop.

Quinn squeezed Santana's hand. "Well, here goes nothing! Break a leg, Santana!" Quinn hurried off the bus to catch up with Sam.

"You and Sam too." Santana kept her eyes on Rachel, trying to figure out how she was going to get her alone.

"Thanks so much for making me feel better Finn. You're a really good friend."

"I still care about you Rach. Remember I'm here if you need anything."

Rachel gave him a hug. "Thanks. I'm going to go freshen up in the bathroom before the first group starts." Rachel was too busy fixing her hair and applying last minute touches to her makeup to notice that someone had come in with her.

Santana followed Rachel right into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. "Ok Berry, you can't run and hide now. We need to clear the air and talk before we go on the stage."

"I have nothing to say to you, Satan."

Santana just smiled. She liked when Rachel called her that. She knew it was supposed to be an insult, but coming from the little diva's lips, it just sounded cute. "I didn't mean what I said yesterday. You have to understand, life is, well it's complicated. I have a reputation to uphold at school, but for some reason beyond me, I want to be friends with you, Berry."

Rachel turned to face Santana. "Why should I forgive you so easily? You want to be friends with me in private, but trash talk me to your other friends. No thank you. I'm too good for that and I don't need friends like you." Rachel crossed her arms across her chest.

Santana took a step towards Rachel. She leaned in close, almost close enough to kiss her.

Rachel tried to step away but she was up against a sink and had no where to go.

"I just want us to be friends for the sake of the Glee club. I want us to win and go on to Regionals just as much as you do, even if I don't show it all the time. I'm sorry, really, I am."

Rachel was trying to keep her heart from beating out of her chest. She couldn't focus with Santana's lips just inches from hers. "Ok, for the club, but nothing more Santana."

Santana took a step back. That would have to be good enough for now.

Rachel smiled her signature smile. "Break a leg Santana, you're going to be amazing."

Santana felt her stomach do a few flips, but chalked it up to being nervous about going on stage soon. "Thanks Berry, but you're the one who deserves the credit for helping me."

Rachel walked past Santana to the bathroom door, pausing before she left. Turning back towards Santana, she ever so lightly placed a kiss on Santana's cheek. "For good luck," she whispered before hurrying out of the bathroom.

Santana couldn't believe what had just happened, but she wasn't going to question it. In fact, if she was going to be honest with herself, she liked what had just happened between her and the little diva.

"Santana?" Quinn peeked her head into the bathroom. "Come on, we're all going to our seats, it's just about to start."

Santana followed behind Quinn to her seat, which to her disappointment couldn't have been farther away from Rachel. She watched as the little diva was sandwiched between Mercedes and Finn. She didn't like the way Finn was looking at Rachel. Now that she knew the truth, that Rachel broke it off with him, she couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to win her back. The thought of Rachel and Finn back together was starting to make her sick to her stomach. She took a deep breath, there was no reason for her to care if the golden couple got back together, but she did care, more than she wanted to admit.

Rachel tried to be polite and pay attention while the Hipsters were singing but her mind was reeling. Had she actually just kissed Santana while being completely sober? What the hell was that! _I forgave her much too quickly, _she thought to herself. _Why did I forgive her and kiss her on top of it?_ _It's because I'm just too good of a person and I didn't want awkwardness on the stage NOT because I like her like Kurt suggested last night._

"Look it's Kurt!" Mercedes exclaimed as the Warblers took the stage.

Rachel had been so consumed in her own thoughts, she hadn't even realized the Hipsters were done and Kurt was on stage. "Go Kurt!" she yelled out to him encouragingly. She tried to rid her mind of anything related to Santana and enjoyed Kurt's performances.

"Wow, they're really good," Finn said, leaning in a little too close to Rachel.

Rachel moved away, feeling uncomfortable with Finn's newfound closeness to her. "Yeah, we're really going to have to bring it now."

The whole Glee club gave the Warblers a standing ovation.

"Ok everyone, let's go warm up and get into places," Will told them after the crowd had stopped clapping for the Warblers.

Rachel stood backstage, waiting for her cue to go on. She was slightly annoyed that Sam and Quinn had taken her idea about walking in from the audience to begin their performance.

"Break a leg."

Rachel jumped slightly at Santana's voice. "Get in your spot, we're going to miss our cues!" Rachel whispered.

"Relax Berry, you're way too uptight." Santana began to walk away when she turned back to Rachel. "What if I forget my words for the solo?"

"Santana, you know that song inside and out. Besides, I'll be there with you the whole time. You're going to be amazing. Now, get to your place, we're going on any minute now!"

As it turned out, Santana didn't need any extra luck. She performed it perfectly and they were all huddled together on stage waiting to hear the results.

"And in third place this year, is The Hipsters."

Rachel glanced over to Santana and smiled wide, they were going to win this, she could feel it.

Santana returned Rachel's big smile with one of her own. They had this win in the bag.

"And now, the winner of this years Sectionals competition is…wait, there seems to be something different this year. We have a tie. Congratulations to both New Directions and the Warblers. You are both moving on to Regionals."

Rachel felt herself get swept into a big hug by Finn.

"We did it!" he said excitedly.

Santana wanted to find Rachel and thank her again for helping her perfect her solo, but too many people were surrounding the little diva.

"You guys did a great job," Kurt said to Rachel, walking over to her.

"Kurt! You were amazing." Rachel grabbed him into a big hug. "I'm so happy we both get to go to Regionals."

"I know. You guys rocked it, especially Santana. Who by the way, totally wants you," Kurt said, smirking at Rachel.

"She does not! We are friends, nothing more. We kinda made up right before this started."

"You keep telling yourself that Rachel, but your face while she was singing would tell otherwise. Besides, I think she's waiting to talk to you."

Rachel looked over to Santana, who quickly looked away when she noticed Rachel and Kurt looking at her.

"You guys would make a totally hot couple."

Rachel shot her friend a dirty look before giving him a goodbye hug and walked towards Santana. "Your solo was amazing."

"Thanks to you."

"Is it ok if I hug you?" Rachel asked tentatively.

Santana smiled and took the little diva in her arms. She was amazed but also terrified at how well they fit together.

Rachel let the hug last longer than it probably should have before pulling away. Smiling up at Santana, she was at a loss of words.

"Hey guys, I'm trying to get us all to go out to dinner to celebrate. Want to come?" Finn asked.

Rachel was grateful for the distraction. "Sounds good to me."

"Well if Quinn and Brittany go, I will too," Santana answered. She didn't want to look too eager to spend more time with Rachel.

"Ok, we'll all head over to Breadsticks when we get back to school."

"Sit with me on the bus?" Santana asked before losing her nerve.

"I suppose I can do that," Rachel teased.

"Santana, how'd you get stuck sitting with man hands?" Quinn asked once they were all back on the bus.

"Can't you just call her Rachel?" Santana glared at Quinn.

"Don't bother Santana, Quinn will always hate me," Rachel said.

"It's true I do hate you," Quinn answered. She gave Santana a 'we'll talk later' look, and took her seat with Sam.

"How do you do it?" Santana asked.

"Do what?"

"Ignore the names people call you? Let it roll right off your back. I don't think I would be able to do that."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I grew up with two dads, in Lima, Ohio. I've heard more insults than I care to remember. I pride myself with knowing I'm going to get out of this town, while most of them never will. Plus, I have Glee to look forward to, that helps. When I'm singing, I can forget about it all."

"Is that why you want Glee to be so great? Why you are always so hard on us in rehearsals?"

Rachel just nodded, feeling close to tears. She had never seen this side of Santana before. Santana only looked out for herself and people were scared too scared of her to ever say what they really thought. This Santana sitting with Rachel now, actually had a soft side.

Santana could tell the little diva was close to tears, so she ended the conversation. Instead, she just took Rachel's hand in hers, silently letting her know, it would be ok.

**A/N: For some reason, I had a hard time writing this chapter and I changed it a few times. I didn't want Sectionals to be boring, but I also didn't want Rachel and Santana to jump into anything too quickly and not be believable. I'd really like to know what you all think. I have some great ideas for the next few chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to Glee!**

**A/N: While some of the events that take place in the story happened in different Glee episodes, I'm not really following the same time line. It may be better to read this like you've never seen Glee…haha**

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. You are all so kind! Keep them coming please! It really helps me write faster!**

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Berry, wait up!" Santana called to Rachel as they was leaving Breadsticks.

Rachel was just unlocking her car when she heard Santana call out to her.

"What are you doing for the rest of the night?" Santana asked tentatively.

"Probably going to work on a piece for Regionals, why?"

Santana stared at her in disbelief. "Berry, we just won Sectionals a few hours ago, and it's a Saturday night. Besides, we have plenty of time to get ready for Regionals."

"Yeah but winning Regionals is going to be much tougher than people realize."

A Saturday night would normally consist of a party and some random guy, but at the moment, nothing sounded better than spending the night with Rachel. "So um, mind if I come with you?"

Rachel looked at her in shock. "Seriously? You want to spend a Saturday night with me?" Rachel asked as she looked around to see if anyone else was still in the parking lot. "Is this a joke?"

"No, Berry. I'm serious. Both of my parents are away on a work trip for the weekend, and I don't feel like being alone." Santana felt bad that Rachel had a very good reason not to trust her. She had been no better than the other kids in school with the insults and slushies.

"Ok, sure. My dads won't mind. Want to just follow me?" Rachel began to get nervous as she drove the short drive to her house with Santana in tow. She grabbed her phone. "Kurt it's me. Santana just asked to hang out with me tonight. What do I do?"

Kurt laughed. "Relax! I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Just be yourself Rach. Obviously she likes you just the way you are, or she wouldn't be on her way to your house right now. I really think you were right when you said she was hiding her true feelings behind her social status. Maybe she isn't the bitch everyone has made her out to be."

"I think you may be right Kurt. I think there is a lot that none of us know about her."

"Rach, go slow, don't rush it, and protect your heart. I think it's going to be a slow process getting Santana to open up and come to terms with her self."

"My heart? Kurt I told you, I'm not into her like that. I'm just a good friend helping her come to terms with who she is."

"Oh please, get over your denial already."

"Well, I'm home, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Have fun tonight Rach. Oh and don't forget to use protection," Kurt joked.

"I hate you!" Rachel said jokingly. "Nothing's going to happen. Night Kurt." Rachel put her phone in her bag and got out of her car.

"You drive like my grandma," Santana said to Rachel as they walked towards the front door of the Berry residence. "You sure your dads aren't going to mind me coming over?"

"Are you kidding? They love when I bring friends over. We are friends now, right?"

Santana smiled genuinely. "Yes, we're friends."

"Hi Dad, Daddy, I'm home," Rachel called as they walked in the house.

Victor Berry looked up from the news paper he was reading. "Hello Honey. How was your performance?"

"We're so sorry we couldn't make it," Jackson Berry added.

"It's ok. We won! Well, technically it was a tie, but we're going to Regionals, and that's all that matters. Oh! This is Santana, a friend from the Glee club."

Jackson looked over to Santana and smiled warmly. "So this is the Santana we've heard so much about. Nice to finally meet you."

Rachel could feel her cheeks quickly turning a bright shade of red in embarrassment. "Dad!"

"Don't worry Santana, we've only heard good things."

"Nice to meet the both of you too," Santana replied, wondering what good things Rachel could have possibly said about her.

"Well, I'm going to change out of this dress," Rachel said trying to change the subject. "Santana do you need to borrow something more comfortable?"

"Sure," Santana answered as she followed Rachel upstairs to her room. "So, you talk about me?" Santana asked, fully enjoying Rachel's embarrassment.

"I talk about everyone in Glee, Santana. Don't let it go to your head." Rachel went to her drawer and pulled out a tee shirt and yoga pants. "I think these should fit you," she said as she tossed them to Santana.

Santana changed quickly while Rachel was in her bathroom and looked around the little diva's room. She couldn't believe how neat and organized everything was. She walked into her walk in closet and saw all her outfits were organized by style and color. "Too many sweaters," she muttered to herself. She was definitely going to have to help Rachel get a whole new wardrobe.

"Santana?" Rachel said as she walked out of her bathroom.

"In here," Santana said from the closet.

"Why are you in my closet?"

"Trying to see if you have any clothes that don't make you look like a seven year old librarian."

Suddenly the irony of the situation hit Rachel and she doubled over in laughter.

Santana popped her head of the closet. "What's so funny Berry?" She couldn't help but notice how damn cute her laugh was.

"It's just too perfect. You're helping me say what I've been wanting to tell you for a while," Rachel said between fits of laughter.

Now Santana was thoroughly confused. "What have you been meaning to tell me?"

"That it's ok to come out of the closet." Rachel was bent over from laughing so hard, trying to catch her breath.

A mix of emotions came over Santana as she realized what Rachel was telling her. "Not funny Berry!" she exclaimed as she tackled Rachel to the bed.

Rachel looked right into the Latina's deep chocolate brown eyes. Her laughter stopped as she got lost in those eyes, feeling like she could see right into her soul. "I beg to differ," Rachel whispered.

Santana felt as though she couldn't breathe when Rachel looked at her that way. She looked incredibly cute in her tee shirt and shorts. She liked the feeling of having the little diva's body pinned beneath hers. Before she knew what she was doing, she was leaning in close to Rachel, about to kiss her.

"Girls!" Victor called upstairs to them. "We just took some cookies out of the oven, are you hungry?"

Rachel jumped at the sound of her dad's voice, completely ruining the moment. "Uh sure, we'll be right down."

Santana had to compose herself and follow Rachel down to join her parents in the kitchen.

"So tell us about yourself Santana," Victor said, as the girls sat at the kitchen table.

"Dad, please, don't question her."

"No, it's ok Rachel, I don't mind. I'm a cheerleader on the Cheerios, and I sing in the Glee club. That's really about it."

"Have you been singing long?"

Santana dunked a cookie in milk and took a bite before answering. "I actually have been singing and writing music since I was a kid."

Rachel looked at Santana, surprise in her eyes. "Really? You write music? Me too!"

Santana looked away from Rachel, it wasn't something she really shared with a lot of people. "Yeah well, my parents are away a lot with work, and I need something to do when I'm alone to pass the time. It's really not a big deal."

"Not a big deal!" Rachel exclaimed. "This is perfect, I just had the best idea. We need to write original songs for Regionals. It's the only way we're going to beat Kurt and the Warblers."

"That is pretty much the best idea I think you've ever come up with," Santana said.

"Oh gosh, this is so exciting! Let's go upstairs and start right away! Sorry guys," Rachel said to her parents. "We're going to have to finish this conversation later. Thanks for the cookies!" Rachel grabbed the plate of cookies in one hand and Santana's hand in the other and pulled the girl back up the stairs.

"Rachel as excited that I am about Regionals, are we really going to start this now?"

"Well, yeah why not?" Rachel put the cookies down, and took out her keyboard. "I can start putting chords together, if you want to start on the words?"

Santana couldn't help but smile at the little diva's enthusiasm, it was catching. "Ok Berry, I can try to start something."

"If we're going to be friends Santana, could you please call me something other than Berry? Maybe like my name?"

"Well, I suppose I can think of something different to call you."

Rachel smiled. She was right, there was so much more to Santana Lopez that she couldn't wait to find out. Rachel yawned, the events of the day finally catching up to her. "I'm exhausted, do you want to spend the night?"

"Sure, it's better than going back to an empty house," Santana replied, trying to sound nonchalant. She didn't want to seem too eager to be close to the little diva again.

"Ok, good." Rachel got into her big bed and pat the empty place beside her. "Ready?"

Santana nodded. She was nervous, but had no idea why. They were just friends, friends spend nights together all the time, right?

Rachel cuddled right up to Santana, resting her head on the taller girls shoulder. "You really did an amazing job today Santana. I'll be happy to give you pointers on how to hide your nervousness a little more."

Santana couldn't believe how natural it felt to hold the little diva close to her, like they had been doing it so many times before. "Hey Ber-I mean Rachel?"

"Hmm," was all Rachel could manage to say, sleep taking over her ability to form words.

"Just because I'm staying the night with you, doesn't mean I'm gay or anything. I just really didn't want to be alone in my house tonight with my parents being away."

Rachel snuggled closer to Santana. "Ok," she managed to say before falling into a deep sleep.

Santana watched Rachel as she slept, looking so peaceful and beautiful. She softly ran her finger over the girls soft cheek, pushing hair out of her eyes. She was caught up in the moment, when the buzz of her phone sent her back to reality. She carefully reached for it so she wouldn't wake Rachel. She saw she had a text from one of the football players.

**Party at my place, see you in 15 min?-Jason**

Santana looked at the clock, it was only 10:00 on a Saturday night. Normally she would have jumped at the chance to go to the party to keep herself entertained from being bored alone at home. She looked to Rachel before looking back to her phone.

**Sorry, not tonight, have something much better to do-S**

Santana put her phone back down on the night table. What was happening to her? She was Santana Lopez. Santana didn't have feelings, didn't show feelings, and she most certainly never spent the night. Even so, she snuggled closer to Rachel and fell asleep completely happy for the first time in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to Glee!**

**A/N: While some of the events that take place in the story happened in different Glee episodes, I'm not really following the same time line. It may be better to read this like you've never seen Glee…haha**

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. You are all so kind! Keep them coming please! It really helps me write faster!**

**Chapter 7**

Rachel stretched lazily as the sun came in through her large windows. Used to sleeping alone, she accidentally elbowed Santana in the stomach. She held her a breath for a moment, hoping that she didn't wake her. She smiled when she realized Santana was sound asleep, and clearly not a morning person. Rachel had never spent the night with anyone before, and greatly enjoyed having a cuddle buddy. She saw that it was half past eight, and she would normally be well into her morning routine by now, but staying in bed with Santana seemed like a much better idea.

Santana groaned and rolled over to face Rachel. "What time is it?" she asked, her eyes barely open.

"A little after eight."

"How can you be functioning this early in the morning?"

"I have a strict morning routine that I would be doing at the moment, I'm late actually."

"Weekends are for sleeping all day." Santana put a pillow over her head to block out the sun.

"I've never spent a whole day in bed before."

"Well Berry, looks like I can teach you a few things."

"Hey, no more calling me that, remember?"

Santana peaked her head out from under the pillow. "Oh yeah. How about Little Diva?"

"You really think I'm a diva? Mercedes is a diva, Kurt is a diva, I'm not like them."

"Ok Little Di, you keep telling yourself that." Santana pulled Rachel close to her. "Let's go back to sleep."

A few hours later Santana was awoken by the incessant buzzing of her phone. She felt around for Rachel, who must have gotten up at some point, then grabbed her phone. She immediately began to ignore all the ones about why she wasn't at the party last night, but stopped when she got a few from Quinn. One in particular caught her eye.

**S-Please tell me that's not your car at Rachel's house-Q**

Santana sighed, she was so over Quinn's issues with Rachel. Quinn was just going to have to get over whatever it was if she wanted to continue to be friends.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Rachel joked as she entered the room.

"Morning Little Di. When'd you get up?"

"A little while ago, showered and now I'm about to cook you lunch, once you tell me what you want."

"You don't have to do that, or at least let me help you. I actually love to cook." Santana got out of bed and ran her hand through her unruly hair.

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Really good, did you?"

Rachel nodded. "It was nice to have company."

Santana blushed. "Yeah it was."

"If you want to shower, there are extra towels in the drawer in my bathroom. I can meet you downstairs."

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute." After the shower Santana walked downstairs and heard the unmistakable voice of the little diva. She stood back and just watched in awe as her tiny fingers danced all over the ivory keys of the baby grand piano. Her voice sent chills down Santana's spine. She quietly walked up behind Rachel and held her in a hug, burying her head into Rachel's neck.

Rachel jumped at Santana's touch, but then let her body melt into Santana's. "How long have you been standing here?"

"Not very, you are amazing," she murmured into Rachel's neck.

Rachel shivered as Santana's warm breath tickled her neck.

"I'm starving Little Di. Let's cook." Santana pulled her from the piano bench and into the kitchen.

"What are you in the mood for? I can make a mean vegan waffle."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Vegan?"

"It's good, I promise."

"Ok, I'll trust you," Santana said, not entirely sure anything vegan could taste good.

Santana started measuring out the flour into a big bowl. "Hey, Little Di, you have a little bit of flour on you right there," Santana said, as she threw some flour in Rachel's direction.

Rachel stood in shock as she was covered in flour. "You did not just do that." Rachel countered by taking some flour of her own and throwing it at Santana. She giggled and ducked as Santana tried to get her again. Rachel held up one egg in each hand. "Come any closer and I'll egg you."

"You wouldn't."

Rachel backed Santana up against the counter, placing the eggs back down. "Ok so I wouldn't be that mean. Here let me help you get that off," she reached up, cupping Santana's face in her hand, brushing some flour off her soft cheek.

Santana instinctively wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's neck, bringing her closer.

Rachel looked into Santana's eyes and tentatively kissed her.

Santana instantly returned the kiss, feeling Rachel's hands tangled in her hair, pulling her closer. She loved how Rachel moaned as she gently nibbled on her lower lip. The kisses began to grow more intense by the second.

Rachel unwillingly pulled away so she could catch her breath. "Wow," she said softly.

Santana leaned her forehead against Rachel's. "Wow doesn't even begin to describe it."

"I have to admit, I've never felt anything like that before."

"Not even with Finn?" Santana asked.

"Definitely not with Finn." Rachel looked into Santana's eyes and saw a mix of emotions as she felt Santana's body stiffen suddenly. Rachel backed up, giving her space. "Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"Look Little Di, I don't want to mess this up. I don't know what this makes us. Hell, I don't even know who I really am right now. I do know that I like kissing you a lot, and I really like you. The last thing I want to do is hurt you while I'm trying to figure out my life. We all know what happened to Kurt, and I just can't handle that, not now."

Rachel nodded to show that she understood. "It's ok San, this is new to me too. While my parents raised me to fall in love with the person, not the gender, I can understand that you're going to need time." Rachel placed a kiss on the taller girl's lips. "I just want to be that person who helps you figure it all out."

Santana felt her insides melt as Rachel said that. "I hate to leave you with this mess, but I really need to go for a drive and clear my head. See you at school tomorrow?"

"Don't worry about it." Rachel watched as Santana quickly gathered her stuff and left. While she was disappointed their make out session wasn't going to continue up to her room, she knew that this was going to take time for Santana, and was happy with the direction things were heading in so far. She quickly cleaned up the mess they had made in the kitchen before plopping down onto her bed. She clutched one of her pillows close to her which still had a faint scent of Santana's perfume, bringing a smile across her face. "Yes, things are going well indeed."

Santana drove around until she found herself in front of Quinn's house. She needed someone to talk to, and if Quinn was really her best friend, she'd understand. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Quinn answered the door pretty quickly, expecting it to be Sam. "Oh hey." She looked Santana up and down. "Oh god, you did spend the night at Rachel's."

"How do you know?"

"Please Santana, those are not your clothes. Come in my house before people see you dressed like that. What the hell happened to you anyway? You've covered in flour."

Santana laughed. In her confused state, she completely forgot to clean herself up. "Let me clean myself up, and I'll tell you everything. I still have clothes here, right?"

"Yeah, in my room. Let's go upstairs and you're going to spill everything Santana."

Cleaned up and back in her own clothes, Santana made herself comfortable on Quinn's bed. "Ok, I have some things to say, and if you're my true friend, you'll understand."

"Ok, now you're making me nervous Santana. What's going on?"

"I'm sick of living a lie. I'm really confused right now, but I do know that I'm not happy the way I've been living."

"What's there not to be happy about? We're co-captains on the Cheerios, we run the school, and Glee is actually starting to sound good and win competitions."

"Yeah, but I want more than that, you know? I see you and Sam and Brittany and Artie, and you guys are so happy. I want that, I want to be really happy."

"Santana, you could have any guy in the school and you know it. You could have had Puck before Lauren came around, you know. Besides, I thought you were the one who always said it's better without feelings."

"That's the thing, Quinn. I only said that because I never felt anything for any of the guys I was with. You know my parents are gone with work all the time and I'd be bored, go to a party, and hook up with any guy. I realized a while ago, the only time I ever felt anything was when I was with Brittany. I just shook it off and said we were just best friends and it's normal to experiment at our age. Truth is Quinn, I'm pretty sure I'm gay."

Quinn didn't say anything for a moment, taking it all in. "I'm not surprised Santana. I'm your best friend, you know I'll support you."

Santana let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Wow that feels good to say out loud."

"You shouldn't have been scared to tell me Santana. I'm your best friend, you know I'd support you."

"It wasn't that I was afraid of telling you, I was afraid of coming to terms with it myself. Please don't tell anyone, please. I'm not ready for the school to know yet."

"Of course Santana, you can trust me." Quinn gave Santana a big hug. "I'm glad you finally told me, you deserve to be happy Santana."

"There's one more thing I need to tell you."

"It's Rachel, isn't it?" Quinn knew she was right when she saw Santana's face light up when she mentioned the little diva's name. "Leave it to you to fall for a straight girl Santana."

Santana smiled. "I wouldn't exactly call her straight Quinn."

"Oh really?" Quinn asked.

"We may have kissed," Santana said, blushing.

"Of course you did, you spent the night," Quinn said laughing.

"It wasn't like that, Quinn. Rachel's pretty innocent, we just cuddled. The kiss was today during our little food fight."

"Oh so that's why you were covered in flour when you got here."

"Yeah I started that. Hey, did you know that she broke up with Finn?"

"No way!" Quinn exclaimed. "I thought he left her."

"Everyone did, and she just never bothered to say anything to anyone to make Finn look better. She's a good person Quinn, and I really hope you can start to see that. I'm not saying Rachel and I are going to date or whatever, I don't even how she feels about me, but you need to be nicer to her. I want to stay best friends with you, but not if you're going to keep on being mean to her. I really like her and want to be friends with her too."

Quinn could tell that Rachel meant a lot to Santana. "As annoying as she is, I will try for you Santana. I guess I really only hated her when she was with Finn, and now knowing that she ended it with him, doesn't make her so bad. Besides, I'm so in love with Sam, it's crazy."

"I'm really happy for you, even if he does have an ungodly huge mouth to face ratio."

Quinn threw a pillow at Santana. "Hey, leave him alone. If you don't want me making fun of Rachel, you can't make fun of Sam."

"Ok deal."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to Glee!**

**A/N: While some of the events that take place in the story happened in different Glee episodes, I'm not really following the same time line. It may be better to read this like you've never seen Glee…haha**

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. You are all so kind! Keep them coming please! It really helps me write faster!**

**Chapter 8**

Unlike last time when they had shared that drunken kiss and Rachel had avoided Santana all day at school, she was disappointed that she hadn't seen her yet today and couldn't wait until Glee. It was NOT because she had feelings for the beautiful Latina like Kurt kept suggesting, she was just happy to have Santana as a friend and not an enemy. She easily caught sight of the taller girl's swaying pony tail and hurried to catch up to her. "Santana!"

Santana slowed her step, allowing the little diva to catch up with her. "Hey," Santana said smiling. "I kinda missed not seeing you all day." _Oh god, did I just admit that? _she thought to herself.

Rachel smiled up at the taller girl. "I kinda missed seeing you too. Anyway, I want to talk to you about something we said this weekend."

Santana glanced around to make sure no one was within listening distance. "We can't talk about that here, someone might hear us!"

"Wait? What?" Rachel asked, clearly confused.

"The kiss," Santana whispered.

Rachel felt herself blush at the mention of that kiss in the kitchen. "Santana that's not what I wanted to talk about. I was referring to when I talked about writing original songs with you for Regionals."

Santana felt dumb and laughed. Of course Rachel's mind was on Regionals and Glee club. "Ok, what about it?"

"I want you to suggest it, like it was your idea."

Santana stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait? My Little Diva wants to step out of the spot light? Why?"

Rachel chose to ignore at that time that Santana just referred to her as "her" little diva, but made a mental note to mention it to Santana later on. "If I suggest the idea to the club, they're going to shoot me down. I know no one likes me in there or really wants me there, they just use me for my voice."

"That's not true Little Di, we do want you there, maybe with a little less bossiness, but deep down, we all want you there."

Rachel looked up into Santana's eyes with hope. "Really?"

"Really, but if you insist on me suggesting the idea, I'll do it for you."

"Thanks Santana. I just have this feeling that doing original songs is our ticket to New York, and I really want to write one with you. Besides, the club will respect you, or agree with you out of fear."

"Am I seriously that scary?"

"Honestly? You can be rather intimidating at times."

"Thanks for the honesty, Little Di." Santana liked having that power over everyone in the school.

Rachel let Santana walk ahead of her into the choir room. She took her usual seat in the front row, while Santana sat towards the back with Quinn, Sam, and Puck.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester said as he walked into the room. "Let's discuss some song ideas for Regionals. I haven't heard what the theme is yet, but we can start to toss ideas around."

"Mr. Schue," Santana called out, not bothering to raise her hand. "I have an idea. We need to do something special and unforgettable to win and get to New York. I think we need to write original songs."

Everyone turned to look back to Santana, but no one shot her down.

Mr. Schuester seemed to be thinking about it, clearly trying to decide if that was going to be any better than another Journey medley. "Ok, well, let's put it to a vote. All in favor of doing original songs?"

Everyone raised their hands, excitement in the air.

"Yes!" Rachel exclaimed, clapping her hands. Rachel stood up in front of the club. "This is fantastic. I already have some ideas that I've been jotting down. I'll be happy to use my song writing experience to help out." Rachel caught her eyes with Santana's and smiled big. 'Thank you' Rachel silently mouthed to Santana.

Santana smiled to Rachel and gave her a little wink, not wanting to draw too much attention to the two of them.

The little exchange between the two girls didn't go unnoticed by Quinn, who smiled, and actually found it quite cute. As much as she didn't like Rachel, she was beginning to see a new side of Santana, and she only wanted her best friend to be happy.

After Glee was finally over, Santana walked up to Rachel. "Hey what are you up to later?"

Rachel looked up from putting her music notes into her bag. "Well I have a dance technique class in about half an hour, but after that I'll just be home doing homework. Why?"

Santana wasn't entirely sure why. She hadn't really talked to her since she had left the Berry house after their kiss in the kitchen, and she sorta missed spending time with the little diva outside of school, not that she was going to tell her that. "It's just that, uh, my parents work late on Monday nights, and I thought maybe we could start working on a song for Regionals."

"That would be great Santana. My dads would love if you came and stayed for dinner as well. I promise you won't have to eat anything vegan. They aren't vegan, just I am," Rachel added.

Santana pretended to think for just a minute, knowing full well that she had already made up her mind to spend as much of the night as possible with Rachel and her dads. "Sure, I guess I can do that. I'll be over as soon as Coach Sylvester is done torturing us at practice."

Later that afternoon, Rachel eagerly answered the door when Santana arrived after practice. "Oh you poor thing, was it a rough practice?" she asked, as Santana slightly limped into the house.

"Yeah, one of the stupid freshman tripped me by accident, but I'll be fine."

"You go sit right on the couch and I'll get you some ice. We can't have you hobbling around at Regionals." Rachel returned to the living room quickly and sat down next to Santana on the couch. "Here, put up the recliner and put this ice on your ankle."

Santana was grateful for the way Rachel was attending to her. It was awfully cute. She was also really happy that there was no awkwardness between them, since neither of them had really discussed what had happened over the weekend. "Thanks Little Di."

"Of course Santana, what are friends for?" Rachel said smiling.

"Honey we're home," Victor called as he walked into the house.

"Hi." Rachel jumped up off the couch and gave each of her dads big hugs.

Santana watched as the little diva lit up when her dads came home, wishing she had some sort of relationship with her own parents like that.

"Oh no, Santana, what's wrong?" Jackson asked, noticing the ice on her ankle.

"It's nothing really. Just a stupid little trip during practice, I'm fine really." Santana wasn't used to this attention. Her parents hardly ever had time to talk to her with their hectic work schedules.

"You let us know if you need anything at all. Victor and I are going to start to get dinner ready. We'd love for you to stay and join us Santana."

"Thank you, I'd love to. Would you like any help?"

"Oh no, don't worry about a thing, we'll be fine," Victor answered.

"My dads seem to love you," Rachel said once they were alone. "They never really seemed to warm up to Finn."

"Well that's because your dads have good taste and Finn's a dumb jock. I swear, what all the girls see in him is beyond me."

"He can be charming," Rachel admitted.

"Hmph, charming as much as a box of rocks can be." Santana didn't know why, but she didn't like that Rachel was sticking up for Finn.

"You know Santana, it might be hard starting to write a song for Regionals when we don't know the theme yet," Rachel said, trying to get the subject off of Finn. Sure she wasn't dating him anymore, but she still cared for him and didn't want to listen to Santana insult him.

"You have a point, Little Di."

"How's your ankle feeling?" Rachel removed the ice and lightly rubbed it.

Santana shuddered at Rachel's touch. Her soft hands caressing her foot and ankle felt amazing. "Much better now."

Rachel smiled. "Good to hear. You should take it easy for a few days."

"Yeah right. I could lose my leg and Coach Sylvester wouldn't let me go easy. I'm sure by the morning it will be good as new."

After a delightful dinner and good conversation with Rachel's dads, Santana followed Rachel up to her room.

"I have some math homework to do. Do you have any homework?" Rachel asked.

"Probably, but I'm not a huge homework person."

"Santana! You have to do your homework! What about when colleges look at our transcripts. You shouldn't let something silly like homework keep you from going to college."

Santana rolled her eyes, the little diva was so dramatic. "Ok, relax, I'll do my homework with you."

Rachel made herself comfortable on her bed, spreading books around her. "Want me to put any music on?"

Santana shrugged. "Up to you Little Di." Santana took it upon herself to let herself on Rachel's bed, sitting cross legged, she picked up her Spanish book. "I think it's totally ridiculous I have to take Spanish. My whole family speaks it everyday."

"Then it shouldn't be that hard Santana. If you put half as much energy into your work like you do with the Cheerios or insulting people, you'd be at the top of our class."

Santana was looking at the smaller girl, not really hearing what she was saying because all she could focus on were her delicious lips and her mind went to that day in the kitchen. She felt her heart begin to beat a little faster, and all she wanted to do was feel those lips on hers again.

"Is there something wrong Santana?"

Santana shook the image of them kissing out of her mind. "What? Why?

"You were staring. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, sorry. I was um…just thinking about doing this." Santana knocked all of Rachel's books to the floor and leaned in close to Rachel. She stopped the little diva's protesting by putting her mouth over hers.

Rachel was too surprised to react at first, but quickly returned the kiss as Santana's lips crashed into hers. In just moments her body was reacting in ways she didn't know were possible. She let her hands get tangled in Santana's hair, pulling her closer.

Santana couldn't believe she could feel like this from just kissing someone. No one had ever made her feel like this and it terrified her. Could Rachel Berry seriously make her feel like time had stopped and nothing else mattered. She pressed her body against Rachel's wanting to be closer to her.

Santana's body pressing down on her made Rachel moan. "Santana," her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes?" Santana was barely able to get the word out, almost forgetting to breathe.

"As much as I like this, can we maybe talk?"

Santana sighed. She knew it was going to come to this at some point. She rolled off of Rachel and onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

Rachel turned on her side, looking at Santana. "I know you may not be ready to talk about this, but there is a this, an us, isn't there? I mean if there wasn't, we wouldn't be kissing like this, would we? Am I just imagining whatever this is between us?"

Santana slowly turned her head towards Rachel, taking her eyes off the ceiling and looking at the beautiful girl who laid beside her. "You think too much Little Di. There's nothing wrong with two friends, experimenting." _Ugh, why can't you just come out and say, yes there is an us, I want there to be an us, _Santana thought to herself.

"Just friends?" Rachel repeated Santana's words. "That's fine if you want to be just friends Santana, but please stop kissing me then. It's confusing enough as it is, and you kissing me doesn't help, especially when it feels this good. I just want you to be honest with yourself, as well as with me."

"Like I said that other day, I like you a lot Little Di."

"You just like your social status more?" Rachel was trying to keep her voice steady, knowing she was on the verge of tears.

Santana turned her eyes back to the ceiling, not sure what to say. She could tell Rachel was almost ready to cry, and this is not how she had imagined tonight to go at all.

Rachel took Santana's silence as a yes to her question. "You're only going to be able to hide behind your Cheerios uniform for so long. I was in denial about my feelings for you, but I can't be anymore. You can't keep all of this bottled inside you forever Santana, it's not healthy I'm just as surprised as you are, but I like you Santana and I'm so totally ready to jump into an _us_, if you want to but I can't promise I'll be around waiting for you until you decide what you're going to do."

Santana couldn't make herself look into the little diva's eyes. She knew they were full of tears and she hated that she was the reason for that. Santana sat up slowly.

"Please just leave my room if you have nothing more to say Santana."

Santana stood with a slight wince, forgetting about her stupid ankle. She had definitely ruined what could have been a very nice night with the beautiful smaller girl. "See you in school tomorrow," was all that Santana could say.

Rachel didn't look up at her or even bother to answer, already engrossed in her math book.

**A/N: This wasn't the way I was originally going to go in this chapter, it just happened. I'd love to know what you all think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to Glee!**

**A/N Sorry for those who I disappointed with the last chapter, hopefully this chapter will make it up to you! Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. You are all so kind! Keep them coming please! It really helps me write faster!**

**Chapter 9**

Santana sat in her car, replaying in her head what had just gone on upstairs in Rachel's room. What the hell was wrong with her? Now that she knew Rachel was definitely into her, why didn't she just go with it? "Shit!" Santana exclaimed as she hit her steering wheel with her fist. She really ruined things now and had no idea what to do about it.

Once again she found herself driving to Quinn's house. She needed to talk to someone before she went insane.

"Santana?" Quinn said, surprised that her friend would be at her doorstep this time of night. "What's wrong?" Quinn was concerned as Santana looked like she was about to cry, and Santana Lopez did not cry.

"I messed up. I need to talk. Can I come in?"

Quinn stepped aside and let Santana in. "Did you get into a fight? You're limping."

"No, that was from practice today."

She grabbed the Latina's hand, "Let's go to my room to talk in private."

Santana flopped onto Quinn's bed in a dramatic fashion that she had no doubt learned from Rachel.

"What'd you do?" Quinn asked gently, not wanting to provoke the tears that were formed in Santana's eyes.

"I kissed her, I couldn't help it. We were supposed to be studying and next thing I know, I'm kissing her. When I'm around her, everything is just easy and I'm actually happy, not just pretending to be happy. Then Rachel admitted she liked me and wanted to know how I felt. What did I do? I completely freaked out. I told her we were just friends…just friends!" Santana shrieked.

"First off, calm down Santana. You are acting as dramatic as Berry normally does. If you couldn't say you liked her back, then maybe you don't," Quinn said logically.

Santana wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "That's just it, Quinn, I _do_ like her like that. She's the first person who has actually made me feel something, but I'm terrified. She accused me of hiding who I am behind the Cheerios and liking my social status more than her, and I didn't say she was wrong. I didn't say anything. I just left."

"Santana you know you're going to have to do what makes you happy, not what you think everyone else wants you to do. Besides, you know the Glee club will have your back no matter what."

"Yeah, but what about the rest of the school? We couldn't protect Kurt or keep him at our school. We couldn't stop the bullying."

"Santana, as much as I hate to admit it, you're higher on the popularity chain than Kurt ever was. With him being gay on top of his already low status, he never stood a chance. You are co-captain with me and we rule this school. I don't think being gay is going to change that too much. People are scared of you, now Berry on the other hand, that's what's going to pull you down. You know what? If you truly want to be with her, then you can't care what other people are going to say about you. There will be people who will talk, I'm not saying there won't be, but I bet you'll be surprised at how much the good will out weigh the bad."

"I'm so scared, Quinn," Santana whispered though her tears.

Quinn gathered Santana into a huge hug, not used to the Latina being so vulnerable. "It's going to be ok, I promise."

"It's not just that I'm gay, Quinn. It's telling my parents, it's…it's Rachel Berry. Out of all the people in school, I want to be with Rachel Berry."

"You can't help who your heart chooses to want Santana. Look at me, I went through Puck and Finn before finding Sam and being really happy."

"What if Rachel doesn't want me anymore after the way I acted tonight. I don't know if I can handle that. I don't even know how to apologize or try to win her affection back. I'm so used to being sought after, not doing the chasing."

"Santana, you know the way to Berry's heart just as well as I do."

Santana nodded, she knew exactly what she had to do.

XX

Rachel checked her phone, hoping that there might be a message from Santana, but there was nothing. Sighing, she wondered what Santana was doing and where she had gone. _You're so stupid, Rachel! _she yelled at herself. _You just had to push Santana to talk, and now you have pushed her right out of your bed, and possibly out of your life. _She turned to look at her alarm clock,it was too late to call Kurt, it would have to wait until the morning. She tried to get comfortable, but the reoccurring thoughts of kissing Santana kept playing in her mind. Now that she had finally admitted her feelings for the beautiful girl, all she wanted to do was be with her.

**Santana-please come back and talk to me, we can work this out im sorry I pushed you-little di**

Rachel stared at her phone, hoping Santana would answer, but she never did. Taking that as Santana's final answer on the situation, Rachel cried herself to sleep.

XX

The next day went by in a blur for Rachel. She had no idea how she even made it from class to class. She never once caught sight of Santana, and wondered if she even came to school. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel like going to Glee, but went anyway. She took her usual seat in the front row, looking around for Santana, but she wasn't in the room.

Santana stood outside the choir room, debating whether or not to forget this and leave. She gripped her guitar case tight to keep her hands from shaking.

"You have to go in the room, Santana," Quinn said walking up behind her.

"I can't do this. I changed my mind."

Quinn put a reassuring hand on Santana's shoulder. "Look, if you don't go through with this, you're going to regret it. I didn't help you practice all night last night for no reason." Quinn gave her a friendly push towards the door. "Go ahead, San, go get your girl."

Santana tried to force out a smile. "Thanks, Quinn, I really needed to hear that." She took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing."

Rachel's eyes immediately went towards the door when she saw Santana and Quinn walking in. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that not only was Santana coming in with a guitar, but she wasn't wearing her Cheerios uniform. She looked absolutely stunning in a blouse and short skirt. As upset as Rachel was over everything that happened last night, she couldn't help but check Santana out.

"Does Santana have a twin?" Brittany asked, clearly confused. "That girl looks a lot like her."

"Not now," Quinn said quietly, patting Brittany's leg.

"Mr. Schue, I have something to say, and a song I'd like to sing."

Mr. Schuester tried to hide his surprise, "Sure Santana, take it away."

Santana took her guitar out of the case, and took a seat on the stool in front of the whole club. Santana took another deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She tried to lock eyes with Rachel, but the little diva kept looking away from her. "A few weeks ago, someone told me I was hiding who I really am behind my Cheerios uniform. As much as I didn't want to admit it, it was true. I haven't been very honest with myself, for a while now, and I didn't know how happy I could be until recently."

Rachel gasped, suddenly realized what was happening. Santana was going to sing to her, in front of everyone.

"So, I quit the Cheerios this morning. I realized that my social status is definitely not more important to me than being truly happy is. I'm not really good with words, so I'm going to sing it." Santana looked straight to Rachel. "This is for you."

A slight buzz of utter shock went through the whole Glee club. No one saw this juicy piece of gossip coming.

Quinn looked to Santana, smiled and nodded encouragingly.

Santana started, hands shaking on the guitar, her voice quiet and tentative at first.

_Waiting wantingTo see you in my eyesFinding feelingsThat I thought were buried I never thought that ICould ever love like thisBut you haveProven me wrong._

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was the side of Santana that she knew was hiding in there somewhere. She was baring her soul not only to Rachel, but for the whole glee club to see. It was so raw, honest, and beautiful Rachel started to cry.

_You the stranger who took a chanceHeld me at a distance so I could see thank you for everything you gave without knowingAnd thank you for letting me fall in loveWithout withholding_

_So let me in now_

_I am ready to move_

_And here comes fear and resistance from you_

_And for once I am willing and now what I've got to wait?_

Santana finally got Rachel to look into her eyes, pleading that she understand that she meant every word she was singing. As she went on, her voice grew with confidence.

_These lessons are everywhere in my life_

_You know I've never waited for anyone and I was always right_

_But ya, now I give up, I surrender_

_I would wait for you…forever_

_You the stranger who took a chance_

_Held me at a distance so I could see myself_

_So thank you for everything you gave without knowing_

_And thank you for letting me fall in loveWithout withholding_

_So come on and test me_

_Go on and try it_

_Because I know that I fit perfectly inside you_

_And to deny this love would be to deny your heart_

_And you're going to be the one who breaks_

_Baby if you choose to walk!_

_You the stranger who took a chance_

_Held me at a distance so I could see myself_

_So thank you for everything you gave without knowing_

_And thank you for letting me fall in loveWithout withholding…_

Santana was overcome with relief as she finished singing the last note. All of the emotions that had been bottled up were finally coming to the surface. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, and for the first time, she wasn't afraid of anyone seeing them. She slowly got off the stool, placed her guitar down, and walked towards Rachel. "Did you like it?" she asked, loud enough for only Rachel to hear.

Rachel stood up, wiping her own tears, and closed the gap between her and Santana. "I loved it," she whispered into the taller girl's ear. "Thank you so much, that was amazing Santana."

Santana held Rachel close, not caring what anyone was thinking. It was a big step for her, but it just felt so right. "I meant every word of it, Little Di. Thank you so much for pushing me, I needed it."

Cupping Santana's face in her hands, Rachel gently wiped the tears off Santana's cheeks with her thumbs. "Don't cry," she whispered. Tilting her head up towards Santana, she gently kissed her.

Santana ignored the claps and whistles of the rest of the glee club, she had actually forgotten that they were all there in the room watching them. She retuned Rachel's kiss, not wanting to let the little diva go. Singing to her had been a risk, but it was a risk well taken.

**A/N: The song is Melissa Ferrick's The Stranger. I do not own the song.**

**I'm thinking there will be about 2 more chapters or so. Let me know what you guys think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to Glee!**

**A/N After all the reviews, and my girlfriend getting mad at me that I was going to end it, I have decided that I will keep writing the story as long as you guys want to keep reading it. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them, the good and the bad. You are all so kind! Keep them coming please! It really helps me write faster!**

**Chapter 9**

"So wait," Mercedes said, breaking the silence. "Are you two together now?" she asked the question on everyone's mind.

Rachel stepped away from Santana, looking to her before looking back to their friends. "This is all new to us, I don't think we're ready for any labels just yet, but we definitely like each other."

"Just so we're clear, this stays in these four walls," Santana said, eyeing each and every glee club member. "We wanted you guys to know first, but I'm not ready for the whole school to know."

"Rachel's not gay," Finn spoke quietly, with a clearly confused look on his face.

"Santana doesn't like girls," Brittany said at the same time as Finn.

Rachel looked to Finn, not really thinking ahead about how he was going to react to the news.

Santana began to feel uneasy, this wasn't quite how she expected them to react.

"If Santana liked girls, we'd be together," Brittany said.

Rachel looked to Santana then to Brittany. She had thought they were always just good friends.

"Is this why you broke up with me?" Finn asked.

Rachel could feel her cheeks getting flushed. "Finn I hardly think this is an appropriate time to discuss why our relationship didn't work out."

"How long has this been going on? Is she why you broke up with me?" Finn asked again, a little louder than before.

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed. "This is NOT the time or place to talk about this. We can talk about this in private, please," she pleaded with him.

Santana could sense the little diva was on the verge of tears. She hadn't planned for this, she had just wanted to sing to her. She couldn't bring herself to look at Brittany, who hadn't stopped staring at her with those piercing blue eyes. "Look everyone, we know this is big news, ok?" She grabbed Rachel's small hand in hers to give the little diva a sense of reassurance. "Please, just be happy for us, and stop asking us so many questions."

Finn stood up suddenly, knocking his chair to the ground. "I can't handle this!" he yelled as he stormed out of the choir room.

Rachel stood there, looking just as shocked as everyone else. She had thought that him of all people would have been understanding and happy that she was happy. "Finn wait!" she called out after him.

"Don't bother Little Di, he's a loser." Santana could tell she was torn about whether or not to go run after him. She squeezed her hand tighter. "Don't go after him, he's not worth it."

"I'll go after him," Puck said getting up from his seat.

Quinn got up and joined the two girls at the front of the room. "I just want to say that I'm happy you were finally able to do this Santana. I'm really proud of you." She turned to Rachel. "I know we haven't been the best of friends, or well, friends at all really. I know how much Santana likes you, and I'd like to try to be friends."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Smiling, she took Quinn into a big hug. "Thank you," she whispered into Quinn's ear.

Quinn returned the hug. "Don't break her heart Rachel."

"You have my word on that."

Santana could tell Brittany was still staring at her and was not ready for the conversation she knew the blonde girl wanted to have. "Hey Little Di, want to get out of here?"

Rachel had never left school early before, but nothing sounded better. "Yes, please." She turned to her teacher. "Mr. Schue, would you be terribly disappointed if Santana and I were to leave early?"

"Not at all, go girls. I think Glee's pretty much over for today."

"I'm excited to see your house Santana, and meet your parents," Rachel said once they were finally settled in Santana's car and leaving school.

Santana took her eyes away from the road for a second to glance at the little diva. "Whoa, Little Di, I don't think meeting my parents is a good idea yet. It's one thing for our friends to know and I'm sure the whole school will know by tomorrow, but my parents, that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Why not Santana? Won't they be supportive of you, I mean, you are their daughter. I know my dads will be so excited when I tell them."

Santana smiled at the overly optimistic girl. "If only life were that easy. Let's just say that being gay in my family is not ok, my parents are very religious. Well, we're here," Santana said as she pulled into her driveway.

Rachel stared at the large house in front of her. She didn't know why she had always thought that Santana had lived on the wrong side of town, when she actually lived only a few blocks from her. "What do your parents do again?"

"My dad's a plastic surgeon and my mom is his assistant basically. They are hardly ever home at the same time. My dad is always flying places to perform special surgeries. The only good thing is, we'll have the house all to ourselves," Santana winked at Rachel as she got out of the car.

Rachel could feel herself blushing at the remark.

"Are you hungry Little Di, want anything? I have fruit. I don't really know what vegans eat."

Rachel smiled. "That's very kind of you, but I'm not hungry." Rachel followed Santana into the living room and sat on the couch next to Santana. "You have a lovely house."

"Yeah, my parents feel bad they're never around so they buy things to make up for it."

Rachel crossed her legs and turned to face Santana. "Thank you for singing to me today, I know that couldn't have been easy."

Santana took her eyes off the large tv and turned to face Rachel. "I knew I screwed up really bad last night when I couldn't tell you how much I liked you. I needed to do something really special to show you how I truly felt."

"It was so special, because I know it took a lot of courage for you. I do have a question though. What exactly did Brittany mean when she said you would be together? Were you guys more than friends?"

Santana sighed. This was a conversation she didn't really feel like having with Brittany or Rachel. "I'm going to be honest with you because if we're going to date, I don't want there to be any secrets between us." Santana took a deep breath. "I've never talked to anyone about this before. Yes, there was something more between Brittany and I, but that was last year," Santana said quickly before Rachel could get upset. "I was too scared to even think that I might be gay last year. I knew it in the back of my mind because when I was with Brittany it was the only time I had ever really felt something. I couldn't bring myself to admit that I had any type of feelings for her, so eventually she moved on and found Artie. I decided the only way to not get my heart broken was to not give in to any of my true feelings. That was, until I began to have them for you."

"Brittany seemed upset, do you think she'll be ok?"

"I think she'll be fine, I just need to talk to her. What about Finn? What was that?"

"I have no idea what Finn's problem is. I'll talk to him tomorrow. His behavior was completely unnecessary. So," Rachel smiled at Santana. "when did you first realize you had feelings for me?"

"I've always thought you were kinda hot Little Di. I mean once you get past your ridiculous outfits, which I am helping you change, by the way. Then the first time I actually paid attention and listened to you sing, it moved me in a way I never felt before. The only reason I continued to be so awful towards you was because I was scared to admit my feelings."

"You really think I'm hot? I mean, I know I'm not pretty like Quinn or Brittany. It means a lot to me that you'd say that."

Santana leaned close to Rachel, gently brushing her lips with hers. "You really are that hot."

Rachel closed her eyes, enjoying how that kiss made her feel. It was so unreal from anything she had ever felt.

"So, when did you first start having feelings for me?"

"Santana, you're one of the hottest girls in school. Anyone with half a brain knows that. I've always thought you were extremely pretty. I must admit that when I offered to help you with your Valerie solo, it wasn't just to help you. I wanted to spend more time with you. I always knew that there was more to you then the head bitch in charge. I sort of made it my goal to help you come out and come to terms with yourself. I guess in helping you, I realized that I had much stronger feelings for you than I had anticipated."

"I'm really happy you saw more to me than just a bitchy cheerleader. I don't want to be so sad and angry all the time, I really had no other idea how to deal with all these feelings I've kept hidden for so long."

"I know Santana. I'm really happy with how things are going. I do feel bad you quit the Cheerios."

"Don't be. You were right, it was just something for me to hide behind. Besides, Coach is going to kill someone one of these days. She's crazy. Now I'll have more time to do other things."

"Like?"

"You," Santana said, winking at Rachel.

Rachel laughed. "You're crazy!"

"For you," Santana flirted right back. _When did I get this mushy? _Santana asked herself. She decided she didn't care, she was truly happy for the first time. "So, Little Di. Want to make this official? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Rachel squealed and pulled Santana into a big hug. "I thought you'd never ask. I'd love nothing more than to be with you Santana."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to Glee!**

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them, the good and the bad. You are all so kind! Keep them coming please! It really helps me write faster!**

**Chapter 11**

"Make it stop, please, make it stop," Rachel pleaded.

Santana fumbled around in the dark, trying to untangle her body from Rachel's. Finally able to get her arm free, she grabbed her phone and silenced her alarm. "Sorry Little Di, but I thought you were a morning person," she teased.

"There is a big difference between starting my morning routine at six and your alarm going off at four in the morning. There is never an excuse for getting up at four in the morning."

"I'm so used to having an early morning Cheerios practice, I forgot to turn it off."

Rachel snuggled closer to Santana. "It's ok, let's just go back to sleep please."

A few hours later it was Santana who groaned as the alarm went off again. She looked at Rachel who was resting comfortably in her arms. "Can we just skip school today?"

Rachel sat up and stretched before answering. "Absolutely not. No girlfriend of mine will be cutting school." Rachel kissed the grumpy Latina on the cheek. "Let's get ready for school."

Santana sighed as she got up out of bed. Out of instinct she went to her closet and grabbed a clean Cheerios outfit. "I guess I actually have to decide what I want to wear to school today. I can't remember the last time I didn't wear a Cheerios uniform."

"I have to admit, I will miss seeing you in that short skirt. You'll look beautiful in anything you wear Santana. Are you going to be ok today?"

Santana looked away from her full length mirror. "Yeah, why?"

"People talk Santana. Even though we asked our Glee friends to keep it to themselves, you know someone is going to tell. I wouldn't be surprised if Finn has told the whole school already."

"He better get ready for me to punch his stupid jock face in."

"Santana violence is never the answer. Anyway, I will talk to Finn at school today and see what's going on with him. I'm worried about you. I'm used to the bullying, teasing, and slushies. I don't think it could get much worse for me. You never had to worry about it before, I just want to be there for you."

"Thanks, but I'm tough. I mean, I'm Santana Lopez. People will know better than to mess with me. Pretty soon, they'll know better than to mess with you too." Santana walked up behind Rachel and put her arms around the smaller girl. "I've got your back Little Di."

Rachel smiled. "I know you do, Santana."

The two girls rode to school in comfortable silence.

"You ready for this Little Di?" Santana asked as they walked towards the school.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I'm proud to be your girlfriend Santana. A few words from our ignorant classmates aren't going to change that. Are there going to be rules?"

"Rules?" Santana asked, having no idea what the little diva was talking about.

"You know, like hand holding? Kissing in school? What are you comfortable with? I don't want to push you or make you feel uncomfortable."

"It sucks that we even have to have this conversation. We should be able to do what every other couple does. You are right, there probably should be rules to start, just to see how the school reacts, at first. I guess no kissing in the halls or where anyone could see us."

"Ok." Rachel paused before walking into the school. "Ready?"

Santana nodded. "Let's do this."

Quinn smiled when she saw the two girls and hurried over to them. "I missed you at Cheerios this morning Santana. It's weird not having you there. Now Coach is making me pick another co captain. Morning Rachel," Quinn said, making eye contact with Rachel.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel still couldn't get over the fact that she had acutally called her by her first name. Quinn's sudden niceness was refreshing.

"It was weird not being there this morning," Santana admitted. "I still think I made the right decision."

"No one's said a word to me so far," Quinn said, knowing what was on the girl's minds.

"Have you seen Finn yet today?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"No actually I haven't. Puck said he's pretty upset still, he's still not over you."

"I'll make sure I'll find him today to talk. This needs to be resolved quickly so we can focus on Regionals. I don't want to be the main reason we don't go to Nationals."

"Do you need me to be there?" Santana asked. She didn't trust Finn as far as she could throw him, which wasn't very far since he was so freakishly tall.

"Thanks, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of Finn on my own."

"Ok, but if he even lays one of his freakishly large hands on you, you call me immediately."

"I promise to get you if it gets out of hand. I guess we all better get to first period." Rachel looked at Santana, this whole rules thing was going to be hard to follow. She wouldn't see Santana again until Glee and really wanted to give her girlfriend a kiss.

Santana looked at Rachel and smiled. "See you in Glee Little Di."

Rachel watched as Santana walked away and couldn't help but admire her beautiful girlfriend. A huge smile came over her face as she thought about how crazy and wonderful it was to say that Santana was her girlfriend.

"Hey, Rach, we need to talk."

Rachel slowly turned to face the taller jock. Turning her face up towards his, she looked him right on the eyes, trying to read him, but she couldn't. "I'm going to be late for first period."

Finn easily blocked the smaller girl from being able to walk past him.

"Finn, come on, let me by. The late bell already rang. I can't miss class."

"This is important to me, more important than any class."

Rachel sighed impatiently. "Fine, if you insist on talking this instant, it can't be here in the hallway. I don't want anyone overhearing us."

Finn grabbed Rachel's wrist, making sure she wouldn't turn the other way to go to class, and dragged her into the nearest empty room.

"Finn! That hurts." Rachel rubbed her wrist, which was now slightly red. "What's your problem?"

Finn looked at Rachel's wrist, realizing what he had done. "Look, Rach I'm really sorry I didn't mean to grab you that hard." All emotion suddenly left Finn's face. "Don't you think after how long we dated, I deserved a little heads up before your and Santana's gay fest in the choir room yesterday?"

Rachel couldn't look him in the eyes, she'd never seen him like this before. "I didn't know Santana was going to sing to me," she said quietly.

"That's not good enough Rachel. We dated for over a year…" Finn trailed off. "Suddenly it all makes sense about why you never put out," he spat, anger in his voice.

Rachel couldn't hide the hurt in her eyes, tears starting to fall from her cheeks. "I can't believe you! How dare you even say something like that to me? Finn you know exactly why we didn't sleep together. I wasn't ready to give myself to you in that way."

"Because I wasn't Santana?"

"This has nothing to do with Santana," Rachel yelled. Seeing the anger flash through his eyes, she lowered her voice. "I didn't realize my feelings for her until a few weeks ago. It had nothing to do with why we didn't work out. I have not given myself to her either, though it's none of your business."

"She's not good for you Rachel. You know her reputation. She's probably just using you for some reason. She's nothing but a heartless bitch."

Rachel got up in Finn's face the best she could for her height. "Don't you ever say something like that about my girlfriend again!"

Finn laughed. "You are not scaring me Rachel. I'm looking out for you. Santana is up to no good, and I don't want to see you get hurt in the process. You know she'll mess up, we all know she can't keep her legs closed, she'll be moving on soon, and I don't want to see you with your heart broken."

"The Santana I know is so much more than what you see in school. I'm going to ask you again, please stop saying mean things about her. It hurts me too when you say things like that."

"Oh sure, you care if I hurt her, but did you ever stop to think about you two being together hurting me?"

"To be honest, I thought you'd be happy for me. I thought we were good friends still."

"I want us to be more than friends."

Rachel looked up at him in shock. "Seriously? Finn there is no chance of an 'us' anymore. It's over, we're over."

"Like hell we are," Finn said angrily, moving closer towards Rachel.

Rachel tried to back away from Finn, but she found herself backed up against a wall. "Please," Rachel pleaded, her voice trembling. "Stop. You're scaring me."

Finn bent his head towards Rachel, roughly kissing her.

Rachel tried to squirm away, but he was too big and strong. A few months ago she would have never wanted to get away from Finn and his kisses. This just felt all wrong, and he was hurting her.

"I'm going to help you forget all about Santana and see that we are supposed to be back together."

Rachel began to cry harder. "You're hurting me. Please just leave."

"Not until you tell me you're going to give me a second chance."

"I'm not available Finn."

"Santana doesn't like you, she's doing this to get back at me."

"Get back at you? I don't understand."

"Santana is mad I wouldn't sleep with her again."

Rachel felt as if her heart stopped and she found it hard to breathe. "What do you mean again? When did you sleep with Santana? You told me you didn't do anything, that I was going to be your first."

Finn sighed, realizing what he had just said. He took a step back from Rachel, trying to regain his thoughts. He got so angry he couldn't stop what he was saying.

Rachel was relieved she could breathe a little easier with Finn not pressing up against her anymore. "When did you sleep with her?" Rachel repeated, feeling as if her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. She felt her knees getting weak, and slid down the wall, sitting with her knees up against her chest.

Finn sat down next to Rachel. "It didn't mean anything."

Rachel's body stiffened as Finn put his arm around her shoulders, his hand resting on her bare skin where her skirt stopped and her knee socks began. "That's not what I asked, Finn. When did you do it?"

"Remember when we first started to get together we didn't really make it official for a week or so? It was right before we became official."

"So you lied to me for over a year? How could you?"

"I didn't want to hurt you Rach. I loved you, I still do. I didn't want to lose you."

"If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have slept with her Finn."

"I can't explain why I did it, Rach. She seduced me."

"You're a big boy Finn, I'm sure she didn't seduce you. I can't believe you lied to me like that. Please leave me alone."

"Rach, I miss you. I miss us."

"Leave," Rachel said adamantly.

Sighing, Finn rose to his feet. "This isn't over Rachel. I'm sorry I lied, but I'm going to make this right, I want us to be back together." He waited a moment for Rachel to say something, anything before he left, but she remained silent, crying on the floor.

XXX

Santana was finding it hard to concentrate on anything as her history teacher went on about something she really didn't care about. She was absently doodling 'Rachel and Santana' all over her notebook. She was also trying to ignore the piercing blue eyes burning two holes into the back of her head. Making sure her teacher was still facing the blackboard, she quickly typed a message into her iphone.

**B-Wanna get out of here and talk?-S**

Santana smiled when the blonde girl quickly replied with just a smilie face. Her hand shot up in the air. "Mr. Williams, I think I'm going to be sick. I need Brittany to walk me to the nurse."

The teacher looked at both the girls, not believing them. "Fine, go ahead."

Santana and Brittany quickly make their way out of the room and into the hallway.

"I'm glad you asked me to talk," Brittany said.

"Yeah, you're one of my best friends, Brit. I don't want there to be any weirdness between us. Let's go to the choir room, I don't want anyone to listen to us."

"So you like Rachel, like Kurt likes Blaine?" Brittany asked once they were sitting in the choir room.

Santana nodded, a smile forming on her face thinking about the little diva. "I do Brit, I really do."

"I thought you didn't like girls, I'm so confused."

Santana bit her tongue, wanting to say that many things made the blonde confused but thought better of it. "I was scared when I was with you Brit. You made me feel things I never thought were possible. I wasn't ready to come to terms with that last year. I wasn't ready to tell anyone I was gay, so I slept around trying to push those other feelings away, push you away. The feelings never really went away, they only got stronger, and Rachel was able to help me. Do you understand? It had nothing to do with you Brit, it was all me."

Brittany smiled. "I know it wasn't me. Does Rachel make you happy?"

"So happy Brit. Just like Wheels, I mean, Artie makes you happy."

"Good. I just want you to be happy Santana." Brittany jumped up and gave her friend a big hug.

"That means a lot to me Brit. So we're ok, right?"

"Of course we are San."

"Thanks Brit. I'm going to see if I can find Rachel before our next class. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok. I'm going to go Google new locks for my diary. I don't know how my cat keeps breaking in and reading it!"

Santana just shook her head and smiled at the blonde girl. She almost felt like skipping through the halls, everything was finally falling into place and she was the happiest she had been in a long time. That was, until she heard the sobs coming from a darkened class room. She knew immediately who they were coming from. Hearing the little diva sobbing made her stomach hurt. She knelt down near her. "Rachel? What's wrong?

Rachel looked up at her through swollen red eyes. "Why did you do it?" she asked quietly in between sobs.

Santana felt as though the walls were closing in around her and she was finding it hard to breathe. Her knees went weak and she sat beside Rachel. "You talked to Finn?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Why, Santana?"

Santana felt physically ill. She honestly didn't know why she had slept with Finn. It was more for fun and not about hurting Rachel. She hated to see her little diva in this much pain, and the fact that she was cause of it was too much to handle. It was then she noticed the red marks on the smaller girl's wrist. She felt her temper begin to rise, her blood began to boil. "Did he do that to you?"

Rachel glanced down at her wrist, she had almost forgotten about that. She traced the red finger marks with one of her fingers.

Santana didn't need her to answer, Rachel's eyes told her what she needed to know. Santana jumped up. "He's going to die, I'm going to kill him. No one touches my girlfriend like that and gets away with it!"

Rachel finally slowly stood up. "Don't. He's extremely unpredictable right now and really upset Santana, and so am I. I can't believe I had no idea you two were together like that. The fact that no one told me for over a year, I feel so humiliated." Rachel turned to walk out the door.

"Little, wait," Santana said, desperately wanting to make things right. "It didn't mean a thing, I swear. I never did it to hurt you."

"I need time alone to think. Please, don't follow me Santana."

Santana choked back tears. She should have known better than to think everything would go her way for once. Santana Lopez just wasn't meant to be happy. Just like that, Santana felt her whole world crumbling before her and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I liked writing it. During Season One I really liked Rachel and Finn together but now I think Rachel's too good for him, so I enjoyed writing him as a jerk lol. I'm sure plenty of you won't like the way this chapter ended, but there's a reason for everything.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to Glee!**_

_**A/N Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them, the good and the bad. You are all so kind! Keep them coming please! It really helps me write faster!**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_Santana left the room in a rage, trying to think where Finn could be. She was going to kill him with her own two hands. _

"_Whoa, Santana, what's wrong?"_

_Santana spun around and saw Quinn looking at her with questioning eyes._

"_What happened? What's wrong?" Quinn asked when she saw Santana's eyes were red and swollen from crying._

_Santana was past the point of crying and she was just furious. "Finn," she said angrily._

"_What did he do?"_

"_He cornered Rachel and put his hands on her. She has finger marks around her wrist from him! He's trying to get back together with her!"_

"_Really? That's awful. I didn't think he had it in him. I didn't think he'd really be that upset about you two. Wait, why were you crying? There's something else isn't there?"_

_Santana nodded. How did Quinn always know when something else was wrong? "He told her that we slept together."_

"_Why would he do that? It was like over a year ago and it's not like you did it to hurt Rachel."_

"_Exactly, but Finn wants Rachel back and he knows how much Rachel values saving herself for the right person. Rachel would hardly look at me, she told me to leave her alone."_

_Quinn pulled the upset Latina into a hug. "Rachel likes you Santana. Give her some space if that's what she wants, she'll come around. Now Finn on the other hand, someone needs to talk to him. It's not cool what he's doing."_

"_I was just on my way to find him and punch his face in."_

"_Don't do something you're going to regret Santana. Besides, even though Rachel isn't with him anymore I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you bashing his face in, especially right before Regionals. You're going to make her run right back to him if you hurt him."_

"_You really think Rachel will come around and come back to me?" Santana asked, her voice sad and her brown eyes full of hope._

"_Definitely," Quinn said confidently. "Just give her some time to process it all. Want me to go with you to find Finn? I did date the jerk for a little while, though I have no idea what I was thinking."_

"_No, this is something I have to do on my own. Thanks for listening. You always know just what to say."_

_Quinn smiled. "That's what friends are for Santana. Good luck with Finn. Let me know what happens when you talk to him."_

"_Thanks I will." Santana continued to wander the halls, looking for the tall, dumb jock. He shouldn't be too hard to find, sticking out like a sore thumb. She finally saw someone who would most likely know where he was. "Hey! Puckerman! Where's your boy Hudson?"_

"_Why?" Puck asked. He could tell that Santana was pissed, and you don't mess with an angry Santana._

"_He and I need to have a conversation, with my fists." _

_Puck looked amused. "What did he do now?"_

"_He laid his gigantic hands on my girl and made sure she knew about that one night last year."_

"_Wait. Rachel's your girl now? I don't get how she could possibly not know about that. Everyone in the school knows what happened with you and Finn."_

"_Well Rachel's not talking to me at the moment, but that's not the point right now. What matters now is that I kill Finn."_

"_I tried to talk to him yesterday. He's pretty upset over this whole thing. He still loves Rachel. You're going to have one hell of a fight keeping him away from her."_

"_Rachel broke up with him, you'd think he would respect that and leave her alone. It's not like she dumped him yesterday, it was a while ago. So, do you know where he is?"_

"_Well the bell's going to ring in a minute, I think he has gym next."_

_Santana glanced at her phone for the time. It wasn't even second period yet. How had her whole life fallen to pieces in just forty five short minutes. "Perfect, I'll kill him in his underwear and really humiliate him."_

"_Easy San. I think you under estimate Finn."_

"_He's a dumb jock, how hard could it be?"_

"_He's pretty stubborn when it comes to Rachel. He's convinced you're just using Rachel to hurt him."_

"_I really like her Puck, I do, and Finn is ruining that. Well, wish me luck," Santana said as the bell rang. "I'm off to kill Finn." Santana walked right into the boys locker room like she owned it. She spotted the tall jock easily. Perfect, _she thought to herself as she saw him sitting with a few of his friends. _I'm going to humiliate him in front of everyone. _"Hey Frankenteen, we need to have a word."

Finn looked up in shock, Santana being the last person he ever expected to see in the boys locker room. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not interested in sleeping with you Santana?" he said, smiling at his friends as one of them gave him a high five.

Santana snorted. "Please. I'm not here to offer myself to you, quite the opposite actually. I'm here to kill you."

"What did I do?"

"You know damn well what you did, don't play dumb, though I know that's hard for you." Santana got right up in his face. "If you ever touch my girlfriend again, you'll be sorry."

Finn smirked. "I highly doubt Rachel wants to be your girlfriend anymore. She'll be right back in my arms where she belongs before you know it."

Santana felt her temper begin to rise. Her stomach churned at the thought of Rachel in Finn's arms. Before she knew what she was doing, she punched Finn right in the face.

Finn, not expecting it, toppled off the bench he had been sitting on. "What the hell Santana!" Finn yelled as he got back to his feet.

Santana tried to keep her hands and voice from shaking. "You leave another mark on Rachel and you'll never be able to use little Finn ever again," she said, glancing towards the fly of his jeans. She promptly turned on her heels and left before the dumb jock could even think of a comeback.

XXX

Rachel heard the bell ring for second period and for the first time in her life had no interest in going to class. She needed to clear her head and think about everything and the only place of comfort for her was the choir room. One day of skipping class was certainly not going to hurt her, she thought to herself to make it seem ok. Sitting at the piano, she let her fingers wander aimlessly over the ivory keys.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Rachel slowly turned to face the blonde girl. "Why do you care? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Quinn walked over to the smaller brunette and sat down next to her on the piano bench. "Look, I know we were never friends but I meant it when I said that I'd like to try. I promise." She smiled, hoping that Rachel would believe her.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just really on edge today. It's been an interesting morning, to say the least."

Quinn glanced at the bruises on Rachel's wrist. "Finn really did that to you?"

Rachel nodded. "He was so different today. I really had no idea that me being in a relationship with Santana would really hurt him. I thought I could trust him when he said he was ok with just being friends. Now he suddenly wants me back because I've moved on. He didn't fight for me when I first broke up with him."

"Santana never meant to hurt you Rachel. I think it's lousy that Finn told you about that random night just to get you mad at Santana. She's really upset."

"I upset too, Quinn. How am I supposed to know that Santana won't get bored with me and move on? How do I know this isn't just another game to her?"

"Come on Rachel. I think you know the answer to that by the way she came out in front of the glee club and sang for you. You know how hard it was for her to come to terms with who she is. She wouldn't have done it if you were just some fling to her."

Rachel sighed dramatically. "I know you're right Quinn, but I stand by what I said before. I need some space from both of them."

"We both know Santana's tough on the outside, but inside she's a mess. She chose you to help her sort it all out, don't push her away Rachel. You'll lose her before you even really had her." Quinn gave Rachel's hand a light squeeze before leaving the little diva alone in her thoughts.

XXX

Santana walked into Glee, hoping that maybe Rachel would give her the time of day. She just wanted to enjoy the fact that they were finally officially girlfriends, and now that was cut short by some stupid jock who couldn't keep his mouth shut. Santana saw Rachel uncharacteristically sitting in the back row of the choir room, her normal front row seat empty. She couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Finn's well deserved black eye.

Rachel looked away from Santana, not able to look her in the eye. She knew that one look would send her right back into her arms, and she just wasn't ready for that. She wasn't ready to forgive either of them for lying to her all this time. She could feel the Latina's eyes on her, but she kept busy looking at the piece of sheet music in front of her.

Sighing, Santana plopped down on a seat between Quinn and Brittany.

Quinn leaned close to Santana, whispering in her ear. "I talked to Rachel. Just give her some time, it's not over between you two."

Santana smiled. "Thanks so much Quinn." Her heart leapt with joy over the fact that the little diva still wanted to be with her.

"Ok guys," Mr. Schuester said as he entered the room. "I have here the letter from the Ohio State Choir Association, which will tell us this years theme for Regionals. Whoa, Finn, what happened to your eye?"

"I uh, got hit with a basketball in gym class today."

"Are you going to be ok to sing today?" Mr. Schuester asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine, Mr. Schue."

"Did you do that?" Quinn whispered to Santana.

Santana nodded. "He's lucky that's all I did," she whispered back.

"Ok, well, getting back to Regionals. This years theme is going to be acceptance. So we're going to have to write some epic songs to win this year."

Santana waited for Rachel to speak up and step to the front of the class, but she never came. She glanced back at her and saw the little diva just seemed to be starting into space, not paying attention to a single word Mr. Schuester was saying.

"Rachel, don't you have something to say?" Mr. Schuester asked her. "Have you written any songs yet? A solo you'd like to sing?"

"No," was all the little diva replied quietly.

Everyone turned to look at Rachel in the back of the room. This was definitely not like her.

"I don't know what you did," Mercedes said, leaning in towards Santana. "All I know is that you better fix it! We need her to be back to her normal annoying self to win Regionals."

Santana tried once again to lock eyes with the little diva, but was unsuccessful. She hoped Quinn was right and if she just gave Rachel some space, everything would work itself out.

XXX

Santana had never been so happy before to hear the last bell ring. She had somehow been able to go through the motions of her classes, though not remembering a thing that had happened in them. She was grateful she didn't have any late Cheerios practices now that she was off the squad. All she wanted to do was go home, lay in bed, listen to depressing music and be alone. It wasn't like her day could get any worse, that was, until she pulled into her driveway and saw both of her parents cars were there. They weren't supposed to be home, which could only mean one thing. Santana Lopez's day was about to get much worse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to Glee!**

**A/N Thank you for the many reviews, I really appreciate them! You are all so kind! Keep them coming please! It really helps me write faster!**

**Chapter 13**

Santana left her car running as she thought about her options. Even if she were talking to the little diva at the moment, she was in dance class, so she couldn't go there. Quinn and Brittany were still at Cheerios practice, so they were out too. Suddenly Santana's decision had been made for her as her aunt pulled into the driveway, blocking Santana in. "Shit!" she exclaimed. "What are they planning, a freaking intervention?" She reluctantly turned off her car, she had no choice but to go in the house. Grabbing her stuff she went around the back of the large house and snuck in the back door before anyone could see her. She threw her bag to the floor and plopped into her big computer chair. Opening her Mac Book, she clicked on her music writing software. She knew that she and Rachel were supposed to write the original song together, but maybe writing one on her own would impress the little diva.

"Santana," she heard her father called upstairs to her. "Can you come down here please?"

"I'm busy!" Santana yelled down, knowing that it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words came out of her mouth. She just had this awful feeling in the bottom of her stomach that something very bad was about to happen.

"Santana Theresa Lopez down stairs NOW!"

She knew by his tone that this was bad. Sighing, she shut her Mac Book down and slowly made her way down the large staircase. She followed the voices into the large family room.

"Take a seat, Santana," her mom said, pointing to the couch across from them.

"What's wrong? Someone die?" she asked as she sat down.

"Santana! That's an awful thing to say," her aunt scolded her.

Santana looked at her Aunt Maria. "Why else are you all calling me down here then?"

Her father adjusted his position on the couch, clearly uncomfortable. "I was working on a patient consult today, when they mentioned something interesting. Something I should have heard from you."

"Who was it?" Santana tried to think who could possibly know about her and Rachel and tell her dad on top of it.

"I can't say, that would be breaking my patient doctor confidentiality. Do you have something you'd like to tell us Santana?"

"Um, I'm writing a song for Regionals. If the club likes it we'll perform it in front of tons of people." Santana tried to think of anything else to say to stall the inevitable. "Oh, and I quit the Cheerios."

"You what? Why on earth would you do that? You were co-captain with that nice Quinn girl." Her mother looked visibly upset.

Santana shrugged. If her parents had really cared they would have realized she had quit a while ago. "Just wasn't into it anymore."

"I really wish you wouldn't hang around those kids in that singing club-"

" It's called Glee club, Dad," Santana said, cutting him off. Sure, maybe she didn't join the club with best intentions, but now she loved it. She loved singing, and truly wanted to win Regionals. Besides, as much as she hated to admit it, they were her friends and they had her back.

"Whatever it is Santana, I don't want you getting the wrong impressions from them."

"What? I'm so confused right now."

"Isn't that Berry girl in the club?"

Santana could feel her hands start to get a little sweaty, and her heart beat a little faster. "Yeah, she's the best singer we have in the group, why?"

"It's a disgrace how her two dads go around flaunting it in everyone's face. It's just not right, not God's way," her father said.

"What? That's ridiculous! Victor and Jackson are good guys and have raised Rachel to be an intelligent, kind, and very nice person. Besides, she's a really good friend."

"You know them by their first names? This is worse than I thought. I will not have you hanging around Rachel and those gays. It's just not right Santana. If her parents are gay, I'm sure they raised Rachel to be gay as well. I don't want her pushing their ways on you."

Santana leaped up off the couch. No one insulted her girlfriend and her parents. "Don't call them that! I can hang out with whoever I want to hang out with! I had no idea how closed minded you all could be! Aunt Maria, do you feel the same way?" Santana had hoped at least one person would be on her side.

"Santana, until the pope says it's ok, being gay is against the church and I can't condone it."

"You're all crazy! God made them who they are! He wouldn't make someone gay and then tell people it's not ok."

"Santana! God does not make people gay. It's a choice. A choice I'd rather not have to see out in public, quite frankly."

Santana felt the tears coming on, but tried to fight them back. "A choice? You think people would choose to be bullied and treated like they are less of a person just because of who they want to be with? Love is love. Why does it matter whether who you love, just as long as you're in a happy and healthy relationship."

"There's nothing healthy about being a homosexual. It's not right, its not natural."

"Mom, you're crazy. You go to church all the time. Isn't Jesus the one who said treat others as you want to be treated? This is ridiculous!"

"Don't talk back to your mother like that Santana. The way you are sticking up for the gays makes me wonder if what I heard is true."

"Just say it Dad." Santana knew her father wouldn't be able to say the word lesbian.

He cleared his throat, willing the words to come out. "Are you…are you one of them?"

"I don't understand what you're asking me. Am I one of what?" Santana smiled as her father squirmed.

"Are you gay?" he choked out.

Even though Santana knew her world was about to fall apart, she smiled at the way her dad could hardly say it. Taking a deep breath she summered the confidence she needed, thinking of Rachel's beautiful eyes, her sweet kisses, and how she felt when she was around her. "Yes." She looked right into his eyes. "I'm a lesbian."

"Ay dios mio!" her mother exclaimed as she began to cry. "Why Santana? Why? Where did I go wrong as a mother? I raised you right, took you to church."

"How could you do this to us?" her father shouted. "Do you have any idea what this will do to the family name? My business?"

"How is me being gay going to ruin your business?"

"No one will want to come to me anymore."

"Are you sure?' her aunt asked.

"Very sure. It took Rachel to help me realize it was ok to be who I am. I've known for a long time, just never knew how to say it before now."

"Are you dating her?"

"Her name's Rachel, and yes we are dating." Santana felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders to finally say it out loud.

"You are a disgrace to this family!" her father shouted. "I think I may have to go over to the Berry's and have a little chat with them. How dare they let their daughter seduce our poor innocent daughter."

"No! You will leave the Berrys alone. Besides, Rachel didn't seduce me Dad. The feelings were mutual. There's nothing wrong with being gay."

"Don't you ever say that again in my house," her mother said. "I still don't know where I went wrong with you. I almost wish you would have told me you had a drug problem, then at least I could send you away for help."

Santana couldn't believe her ears. She knew her parents were not going to be ok with her being gay, but this was just out of control. "A drug problem, really? You can't change who I am."

"Like hell I can't. Tomorrow after school you will go to the church and we will have you talk to Father. He will set you back on the right path."

"Absolutely not! I am happy being who I am. There is nothing to fix, Dad."

"Santana, it's not even legal to get married if you are…like that."

"Geez Mom, who said anything about marriage? Rachel and I just started going out, it's not like we're going to elope."

"What about your soul? You will go to hell and we will never be together in Heaven."

"Mom, I highly doubt I'm going to hell. It's not like I'm a serial killer or something. I think whoever decides where I'll go will not demote me to hell just because of who I chose to be with."

"Look Santana. Your mother and I came to a decision earlier. You either change your ways and join the church again or you leave. Permanently."

"Leave?" Santana said softly as the realization of what her father had just said hit her.

"Yes, I will not have that sort of behavior under my roof."

Santana looked to her mother and aunt for support. "Are you really going to let him just kick me out? You can't kick me out for something I can't control."

"You can control it," her father said, not letting her mother respond. "If you choose not to, you must have your stuff out of here by tonight. I am disgusted just looking at you."

Santana started to cry, she didn't want to, but she couldn't help it. "I'm not going to change who I am for you! You know what? Maybe if you two had spent a little more time actually parenting me instead of being away all of the time you would have figured this out a lot sooner."

"We are good parents," her mother said quietly.

"Yeah good at buying me your affection!" Santana retorted.

"Well, frankly, I've had enough of this and I have to get back to the office. Santana, I expect you to be packed and completely gone by the time I get home. Understood?"

"I understand all right," Santana managed to get out before completely losing it. She stumbled up the stairs, her vision blurred by the tears that were falling from her eyes. If she had thought that her world was falling apart earlier when Finn had cornered Rachel, it was definitely all over now.

XXX

Rachel paced back and forth in her bedroom, weighing the pros and cons of calling Santana. She wanted to be happy and tell everyone they were officially dating, but then Finn had to drop the bomb about them sleeping together. She glanced down at his fingerprints on her wrist. What had happened to the sweet Finn she had dated? When had everything gotten so complicated? Sighing, she sat on her bed. She needed to talk to someone who knew both Santana and Finn. This time, Kurt just wouldn't be of much help. She scrolled down to Noah, in her contacts, and hit send.

"Puckerman here."

"Noah, it's Rachel. I need you, can you come over to my house now?"

"Aren't you gay now? Oh wait! Is Santana there? Are you guys calling for a threesome?"

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed. "I would never suggest something as repulsive as that. I just need to talk about Finn and Santana. Can you please meet me here?"

"I will, only because I can't deny a fellow hot Jew."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Just get over here as soon as you possibly can Noah," she said, hanging up the phone and making her way downstairs to wait. She had barely just sat down on the couch and turned on the tv when the doorbell rang. "You got here unrealistically fast Noah, where you speeding?" she scolded him as she opened the door. "Santana?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to Glee!**

**A/N I want to personally thank all of you for the many kind reviews I received on the last chapter. I also want to thank those of you who shared your personal stories. A lot of what happened in that chapter, happened to me when I came out to my parents, I wanted it to be as realistic as possible. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Keep the reviews coming please! It really helps me write faster!**

**Chapter 14**

Santana hoped the little diva would let her in. She didn't know where else to go and she really needed her girlfriend right now. She didn't have to wait long after she rang the doorbell, the door opened almost immediately.

"You got here unrealistically fast Noah, where you speeding?" Rachel scolded him as she opened the door. "Santana?" Rachel asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Look, I know you're not talking to me right now, and I deserve it, but please, Little Di, I need you."

Rachel snapped out of her shock when she heard the simple 'I need you' come out of Santana's trembling lips. Rachel grabbed her girlfriend into a big hug.

Santana felt the tension begin to leave her body as she melted into Rachel, sobbing, her body shaking.

"Shh, pretty girl, it's going to be ok. Let's get you inside." Rachel kept an arm around Santana's waist and led her into the house. She guided her up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Sit down and tell me what happened."

Santana took a deep breath and snuggled close to Rachel. "My parents know."

Rachel gasped. "Who told them?"

"I don't know. My dad wouldn't say. One of his new patients, I guess."

"Did you deny it?"

"It never crossed my mind to deny it. I couldn't deny how I feel for you. I am proud to be your girlfriend." Santana decided to leave out what her parents had said about all the Berrys.

Rachel held Santana tighter and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I am so proud of you, Santana. You have come so far in such a short time."

"Well it didn't do me any good."

"Why? What happened?"

"They kicked me out," Santana said as she started to cry all over again.

"Oh no! Oh Santana, really?" Rachel was speechless for one of the first times in her life. "I don't know what to say," she said quietly.

"You don't have to say anything. I just need you to hold me, to know I'm not alone." Santana snuggled into the crook of Rachel's neck.

Rachel gently rocked Santana. "It's going to be ok, Baby. I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere." Rachel kissed her on the forehead and continued to rock Santana until her breathing became constant and Rachel knew that she had fallen asleep. She gently removed herself from the sleeping beauty, covered her with a blanket, and went downstairs to see if Puck had come yet. Rachel was beginning to get impatient, it had been at least half an hour sine she had called Noah. She jumped at the sound of the doorbell. "It's about time," Rachel huffed, opening the door and crossing her arms across her chest. "It's a good thing I wasn't dying Noah!" she exclaimed.

"Where the hell is she?"

"Finn? What are you doing here?"

"I was driving home and I saw her car in your driveway."

"My dads will be home soon Finn, I don't think they'll take kindly to you being here with what happened at school today."

Finn's face softened for a moment. "Look, about that, I'm really sorry Rach. I didn't mean to get so out of hand."

"I know," she said softly. "It still doesn't change the face that it happened."

Anger came over Finn's face again. "So where is she?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"She needs to pay for what she did!"

"What she did? I don't understand."

"My eye, Rachel. Santana hit me."

Rachel stared up at Finn. "She did?" Her shock quickly turned into a fit of laughter. "You deserved it."

"Hey, it's a party and no one invited me?" Puck said, walking up to Finn and Rachel.

"Noah! Where have you been? I called you over an hour ago."

"I got sidetracked," he said with a wink.

"Noah you are truly incorrigible. Well anyway, we all might as well go sit down inside and get everything straightened out."

"So I uh see that Santana's car is in the driveway. Does that mean you reconsidered my offer?"

"Noah! I'm not even going to validate that comment with an answer. Santana is upstairs sleeping and I'd like to keep it that way. She had a hard day."

"She had a hard day," Finn snorted. "What about me? Look at my eye."

"Quit being a baby Hudson." Puck sat on the couch. "So what's up Rachel?"

"Look, we need to have a solid group to win Regionals. I don't want any type of animosity in the group."

"Ana what?" Finn asked.

Rachel sighed. What did she ever see in him? "Never mind Finn. We need to clear the air between us, and I thought Noah would be a good mediator. Let's all go sit down inside." Rachel sat on one of the couches across from Finn and Puck. "Ok, I'll start. Look Finn, we dated for over a year, and I guess I should apologize. I never took into account your feelings when I started seeing Santana. I didn't know she was going to sing to me in class that day, but I'm sorry I didn't tell you about us in private first."

"I really don't think you owe him anything Rachel," Puck said. "Look what you did to her dude," he said to Finn.

Finn looked at the marks on Rachel's wrist. "I know I lost my temper and I'm so so sorry Rach. I shouldn't have pushed you against the wall and I shouldn't said what I did about sleeping with Santana either. I know she didn't do it to hurt you, I just wanted you to hate her. Does she make you happy?"

Rachel nodded and smiled. "So happy, and I understand you were upset and angry Finn. Can we please just go back to being friends?"

"I'd really like that Rachel. In fact, I think we owe it to each other and to the group to do a duet in class and maybe even consider it for Regionals. If the other kids in Glee can see that we've put everything behind us, then we can all move on and focus on winning Regionals."

Rachel jumped up off the couch. "That's a fantastic idea Finn!" She walked up to him and hugged him. "I have some great ideas already!"

Puck just shook his head. Rachel was too trusting and eager to have no drama and he didn't really believe what Finn was telling her. "So do you still need me?"

Rachel looked to him then to Finn. "I think we have everything under control. Sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing Noah, I didn't expect Finn to show up. Santana and I are fine. I overreacted to her sleeping with Finn and I shouldn't have taken it out on her."

"Santana's a good person Rachel. Sure she's a bitch on the outside, but she's special. You treat her right."

"I will Noah, I promise."

"See you at school tomorrow," Puck said as he left.

"Finn wait," Rachel said as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor, please?"

"Anything for you Rachel."

"Leave Santana alone, ok? I'm sorry she hit you, but we're happy. Don't retaliate against her. You'll lose me as a friend and the group can't afford to lose you if you do something stupid at school."

"I promise, I'll drop this thing with Santana."

Rachel beamed up at him. "Thanks Finn. See you tomorrow." Rachel was just about to head upstairs to Santana when her dads walked through the door.

"Seems like you've had an interesting night," Victor said.

"It has been interesting," Rachel admitted.

"Care to talk about it?" Jackson asked, patting the couch cushion beside him.

Rachel reluctantly came down the few steps she had made it up and sat beside her father on the couch.

"Where those two of the glee boys leaving just now? Is that Santana's car in the driveway?" Victor asked.

"Yes, Finn and Puck just needed to discuss some things with me. No big deal really," Rachel said, pulling her sweater to cover the marks on her wrist. "To answer your other question, yes, Santana is here. She's upstairs sleeping actually, she had a hard day. Someone told her parents she's gay and they kicked her out."

"So what's going on with you two?" Jackson asked with a smile, pretty sure he already knew the answer to the question.

Rachel blushed. "We're together. We made it official last night. Can she please stay for a few days or at least until we figure something out?"

Jackson looked over to Victor, who nodded. "Of course she can Sweetie. We'll discuss it more tomorrow with Santana, and we will figure out what's appropriate and where she will stay."

"Thanks Dad, Daddy!" Smiling, she hugged them both and went upstairs. She noticed Santana was still sleeping and didn't want to disturb her. She quietly got ready for bed and slipped inside the covers next to Santana. Rachel watched her sleep in awe, overcome with how beautiful the sleeping girl was, and how proud and lucky she was to be her girlfriend. She softly kissed her on the cheek before snuggling close to her girlfriend and fell asleep herself.

XXX

Santana woke up the next morning slightly confused about where she was. She saw Rachel sleeping soundly, her brown hair all spread all over the pillows. For a moment, nothing else mattered. Her parents kicking her out, the looks she knew that were going to happen at school, because she had Rachel, and she knew Rachel had her back. Her heart began to dance a little in her chest at that thought. She could feel that she was falling very quickly for the little diva and it scared the crap out of her. She was losing her heart to her, and she hadn't felt this way since Brittany, but it was different this time. This time, she wasn't going to lose Rachel due to her own insecurities, like she had lost Brittany.

"You awake?" Rachel mumbled, turning to face Santana.

"Just woke up. We should get ready for school."

Rachel stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She leaned over and softly kissed Santana on the lips. "Good morning Beautiful."

"Mmm, I can get used to this," Santana said, smiling. It just felt so natural, so right to be with her like this. "You know, there are better things we could do besides go to school."

Rachel blushed at what Santana was implying. "While I admit, that would be more fun than going to school, get up we're going."

XXX

"Hey, Little, that whole rules thing, let's forget it. I want to hold your hand at school, I'm proud of being with you."

Rachel looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure Santana? I'm ok with waiting a little longer."

"Absolutely." Holding her head up high, Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and walked into the front doors of the school.

"I have to go to my locker, do you mind? I know it's really no where near yours."

"I don't mind. I never really go to class on time anyway."

"Hey Berry! Look over here!"

Rachel snapped her head away from her locker, in time to see a full slushie coming her way. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, bracing for the impact of the frozen drink to hit her in the face, only it never came. She heard a loud gasp, but it wasn't coming from her, it was from Santana.

"Oh shit, Santana, I'm sorry," Karofsky stammered, backing away from her. "That wasn't meant for you, that was for Berry."

Santana took a moment for the shock to wear off. She wiped the slush out of her eyes, and spit some out at Karofsky. "Listen, jerk, and listen well. Rachel is my girl, ok? No one messes with her, or they mess with me. Got it?"

"Uh, sure," Karofsky said, looking confused.

"Now get out of my sight!"

Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her into the locker room. "You didn't have to do that." She grabbed a towel out of her gym locker and put it under the warm water. She gently began to clean Santana's face off.

"I'm so sorry I ever did that to you, or anyone for that matter. That's the most awful feeling."

"It's ok, Santana. I can stand up for myself."

"That's not the point. I want people to get the message it's not ok to mess with you. Thanks for helping me get cleaned up. I think I have some extra clothes in my gym locker." Santana quickly changed her shirt. She gave Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed her hand. "You and me, Little, we're going to rule this school."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to Glee!**

**This chapter will most likely be considered Mature…for some possible sexy times at the end. You have been warned.**

**A/N Keep the reviews coming please! It really helps me write faster! I really do appreciate each and every one of them!**

**Also, Im so sorry for the long delay in chapters! I'll try not to take as long next time ****J I hope you guys think its worth the wait!**

**Chapter 15**

"Hey Rach, wait up," Finn called to her through a sea of Mckinley students. He lengthened his long stride, catching up to the small diva easily.

Rachel looked up at him warily. Even though he did apologize last night, she was still not one hundred percent sure what his agenda was. "Can I help you Finn?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to start writing a song for Regionals today after Glee?"

"Sure, that sounds good Finn. I was originally going to write a song with Santana, but I don't think she'll mind if I do one with both of you guys. Wait! Maybe the three of us can write one together," Rachel said excitedly.

"Yeah, maybe. That might be a little weird though. I think our voices go together really well, I don't know how a trio would sound."

Rachel thought it over. "Maybe you're right. I'll talk to her, I'm sure she'll understand it's what's best for the team."

"I'm glad we talked last night, that we're going to be friends."

Rachel smiled and relaxed a little bit more. "Me too, Finn."

"Hey Little," Santana said, coming up from behind her. She slipped her arm around the little diva's waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Is Finnocence bothering you?"

Rachel returned the kiss and hugged Santana closer. "No, Santana. We were just talking about starting to write a song for Regionals. We're going to stay after Glee to get started. Regionals will be here before we know it."

"You won't let us forget," Santana teased. "You even think about touching her again Frankenteen, and I'll make sure you're left eye matches your right one."

"It's all cool, Santana. I apologized to Rachel last night. I won't do that again, I promise."

Santana stopped walking and turned towards Rachel and Finn. "Last night? Where was I?"

"Sleeping," Rachel said quickly. "I didn't want to wake you, you were so upset. I wasn't alone, Noah came over too."

Santana glared at Finn. She knew he couldn't be trusted. How dare he have the nerve to go to Rachel's last night after what he did to her. "I'm keeping an eye on you," she said to him, before taking Rachel's hand and walking into the choir room with her.

"You don't have to be rude to him, Baby. You're going to have to trust me to be able to write a song with him. Don't you want to win Regionals?"

"I trust you, Little. I don't trust him. Yes, I want to win, which is why I'm not stopping you from writing with him. The minute he tries to win you back, I'll kill him. Simple as that."

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "I'm not a prize to be won, Santana! I can assure you I'm not going anywhere, especially not with Finn." She kissed her softly on the lips to assure the angry Latina.

XXX

"Uh, is Santana gonna be here the whole time?" Finn asked, eyeing the Latina sitting in the back of the choir room.

"I can't make her leave Finn."

"You know you don't have to be here Santana," Finn informed her.

"While I trust my girlfriend, I don't trust you. I'll mind my business back here, just proceed like I'm not here."

"Uh, OK. Where do you want to start Rachel?" Finn asked, clearly uncomfortable with Santana watching his every move.

"Do you have any ideas? I don't really know if a romantic duet is really suitable in this situation. I'm almost wondering if we should write a duet more suited for the whole group, with us on as the leads."

"Yeah, that's a great idea," he said, giving her a crooked smile.

Santana sighed and pulled out her phone to keep herself occupied. It took all she had not to go up there and slap that goofy grin off his face. Since Rachel's back was towards her, she could glare at Finn all she wanted and the little diva would never know.

"You're really good at rhyming Rachel."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks Finn. I've had many years of song writing experience."

Santana almost dropped her phone when she heard Finn and his stupid pick up lines. How did Rachel not see exactly what Finn was doing. "Ok," she said, standing up from her chair. "I've had enough of this. Ready to go Little?"

"Sure, Baby, we can get going. We made some good progress Finn. Want to do this again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sounds good Rach. See you tomorrow."

Rachel took Santana's hand in hers as they left the choir room. "See, Finn isn't that bad."

Santana snorted. "Right, he wasn't hitting on you at all."

"Santana! You were there the whole time, why would he do something like that?"

"He's a stupid boy."

"Oh man! I forgot one of my books on the piano. I'll meet you at the car." Rachel hurried back to the choir room to get her book.

"You're back," Finn said surprised.

"I forgot one of my books." Rachel grabbed it from the piano and headed back towards the door.

"Rach, wait. I have a question."

"What is it, Finn?"

"Have you and Santana…well you know," he said, clearly uncomfortable.

A slight blush rose up Rachel's cheeks. "That is none of your business."

"I'm just looking out for you, Rach. We both know once Santana has her way with you, she's going to get bored and move on. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Santana's not like that," she said softly.

"Only she is," he insisted.

"I'm a big girl Finn. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

XXX

"Rachel, can you and Santana come downstairs please?" Jackson called up the stairs.

Santana closed her math notebook. "Are we in trouble?"

Rachel giggled. "No, silly. Why would we be in trouble?"

"It's just that whenever my parents would call me down to talk, it was never good."

"Relax Santana. it's going to be ok." She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and led her down the stairs.

"Sit down girls." Jackson glanced over at Victor. "We've been talking about your situation Santana."

"Did my parents call looking for me?" Santana asked, hope evident in her voice.

Victor shook his head sadly. "No, I'm sorry Santana, we haven't head from them. We'd like to offer to let you stay here until you get everything figured out. You can have the extra guest room upstairs. It's silly to keep all your stuff in your car. Please, unpack and make yourself feel at home."

Santana could feel tears come to her eyes, partly because her parents haven't bothered to look for her, and partly because Rachel's parents were being so nice. She felt the little diva squeeze her hand for support. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"Now there will be a few rules," Jackson said. "Seeing as you two are more than friends, we're going to insist that you two keep an open door policy, as well as Santana sleeping in her own bed."

"Seriously Dad! You're giving us rules?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yes, rules. I expect you to follow them, understood?"

Rachel sighed. "Fine, separate rooms it is. Is that all, I have more homework to do."

"Thank you again so much," Santana said again to both Berrys before following Rachel back upstairs.

Rachel sat down on her bed in a huff.

"Little, don't be upset about the rules. I'm just grateful they're letting me stay here for now."

Rachel sighed again. "I know, but I don't know if I can sleep without you," Rachel admitted.

"Aw, you're cute, but we're going to have to manage, if you want me to stay here at all."

"I know, it was nice of them to offer to let you stay. They like you a lot Santana."

Santana smiled. "I like them a lot too, though I like you the most."

"As you should," Rachel said, holding her hands out towards Santana.

Santana walked closer to the little diva, taking her hands in hers.

Rachel pulled Santana down on the bed near her, and snuggled her head into the crook of Santana's neck.

"Don't you still have homework, Little," Santana reminded the smaller girl.

"Yeah, I do, but I'd rather study you."

Santana shivered as Rachel's breath tickled her neck. She'd never been so turned on by just talking to someone before. "As much as I'd love to just lay here with you, you need to do your work. I'm going to go set up some of my stuff in the guest room so I don't distract you anymore."

Rachel sighed. "Look at you being the responsible one." Rachel tried to concentrate on her work, but all she could think about was her girlfriend in the other room. She finally gave up on her work, and got ready for bed.

Santana looked towards the door as she heard a soft click and saw the door open slowly. She smiled when she saw her girlfriend walk in, wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt and incredibly sexy boy shorts underwear.

"I just wanted to say goodnight since we have to be in separate rooms."

"Goodnight, Little." Santana stood up and kissed Rachel softly on the lips.

Rachel eagerly kissed the taller girl back, running her tongue over Santana's bottom lip, trying to slip her tongue into Santana's mouth.

Santana instantly parted her lips, giving Rachel what she wanted. She didn't know the little diva could be so bold. She bit back a gasp as Rachel nibbled on her bottom lip. "That feels good."

Rachel back Santana up against her bed, pushed her down, and straddled Santana's hips. "I want to make you feel really good." Rachel lightly sucked on Santana's earlobe before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

Santana was enjoying the feeling of Rachel taking control, her body on top of hers. It was a nice change, she was used to always being in control. She ran her hands up and down Rachel's back, slowly making her way under her shirt, testing just how far Rachel was going to let her go.

"Mmm, Baby, that feels so good. Let me help you with that." Rachel sat up and lifted her shirt over her head.

Santana was pleasantly surprised to see that Rachel wasn't wearing a bra, and she was left speechless by just how beautiful the little diva was.

"This isn't fair," Rachel pouted. She tugged Santana's shirt over her head. "There," she said smiling. "That's better." She slowly bent down, not saying a word, just letting the feeling of their bare skin do the talking.

Santana moaned as Rachel's breasts brushed against hers. She let her hands get lost in the little diva's hair as she bought her head towards hers, kissing her with more force than before. She wanted to show her just how much she cared about her.

Rachel couldn't believe how many emotions were running through her body. She had no idea she was capable of feeling like this, and was quickly falling for the beautiful girl who laid beneath her. The whole time she had been with Finn she had never felt anything close to this.

Santana could feel Rachel falter slightly, and saw something flash in those beautiful eyes of hers. "Little? What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Too many emotions flowing through Rachel's body caused tears to form in her eyes.

"Hey now," Santana said softly, gently wiping away Rachel's tears. "What's wrong?" She rolled her body our from under Rachel's, leaning on her side, so she could look her in the eyes.

"It's just…I want you so badly. I've never felt like this before, but I'm so afraid to lose you." Rachel couldn't help but hear Finn's words echo in the back of her mind.

"Lose me? Little, I'm not going anywhere." Santana couldn't help but be confused. What had just happened, she thought to herself. Rachel had come in here practically throwing herself at me, now she's pushing me away.

"Can we just sleep, please?"

"Where is this coming from? What about your dads? We're supposed to be in separate rooms."

Rachel clung to Santana tighter, her head buried in the Latina's neck. "Please, just hold me. I just need to know you're not going anywhere."

Santana ran a hand up and down the smaller girl's back reassuringly. "I'm right here Little. I'm not going anywhere." Santana placed a kiss on Rachel's forehead. Suddenly something clicked in Santana's brain. She would put money on the fact that Finn put a little seed of doubt in Rachel's head. "You and me, Little, we're in this for the long haul," she whispered, knowing full well that the little diva was already fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything related to Glee!**

**I'm so very sorry for the long delay in chapters. If you guys are still sticking with me and reading this I really appreciate it.**

**This chapter will most likely be considered Mature…for some possible sexy times at the end. You have been warned.**

**A/N Keep the reviews coming please! It really helps me write faster! I really do appreciate each and every one of them!**

**Chapter 16**

Santana let her mind wander as sat in her car waiting for Rachel to get out of her ballet class. She couldn't believe how her life had changed in the last few weeks, but Rachel was worth every bit of it. They had won Regionals, her and Rachel were going strong, but one thing was still in the back of Santana's mind. Her parents didn't show up to Regionals, not that she really expected them to, but they also hadn't tried to contact her since the day they threw her out. She didn't know how she felt about that last part. It wasn't like her parents were ever really there for her anyway, but they were still her parents, and she maybe missed them.

"Babe, let me in!" Rachel called through the closed window. "It's freezing!"

Santana shook her head, trying to clear all thoughts of her parents from her mind, and hit the unlock button to let her girlfriend into the car. "Sorry, my mind was wandering." Santana leaned over the center console and gave Rachel a kiss on the lips. "Does that help warm you up?" she asked with a smile.

Rachel smiled back at Santana. "Hm, that's a start. What were you thinking about?"

Santana had no idea how Rachel could know her so well, but it was one of the things she loved most about her. "Just how beautiful you are, and how I'm excited for our date tonight."

"Is that really all?" Rachel pressed gently.

Santana really didn't want to get into a conversation about her parents, and damper the mood for the rest of the night. "Yup, that's it Little, really."

Rachel reached over, placing her hand on Santana's left thigh, squeezing it gently. "Ok, but remember, you can always tell me anything."

"I know," Santana simply answered, but it meant more than anything in the world that she had the best girlfriend ever.

"So where is this mystery date taking place?"

Santana laughed. "You're not going to get it out of me that easily! It's called a surprise for a reason, Little."

Rachel pouted and batted her eyes. "Please?"

"As cute as you are, I'm still not telling. All I can tell you is that it's fancy and not Breadstix."

"The suspense is killing me!"

"Well, I'll make it worth your while," she said, looking over towards Rachel with a smirk and a wink.

The words sent chills down Rachel's spine and she couldn't wait to see what her girlfriend had in store for her. She rushed upstairs to her bathroom to hop in the shower as soon as they get back to her house.

Santana got the dress out of her closet that she had been waiting to wear for this very night for a long time. She couldn't wait to have this special night out with Rachel, between Regionals and school they hadn't had too much time alone. Santana admired herself in front of the full length mirror, knowing the deep red knee length dress fit her perfectly, showing off all her curves. She was just putting the finishing touches of her makeup on when there was a knock on the door. "Coming," she called out as she looked one last time in the mirror. She thought she was ready to see what Rachel had decided to wear, but when she opened up the door, nothing could have prepared her for the beautiful girl standing on the other side. "Wow," was all she was able to get out, as all the breath left her body. Santana Lopez was speechless and head over heels in love with the little diva standing before her.

"I'll take that as you like my dress," Rachel said, twirling to show off the full effect of the short black dress she was wearing, her loose curls bouncing around her shoulders.

"Yeah," Santana gasped out, trying to regain her composure and not act like a gawking teen age boy. "You look beautiful."

Rachel blushed and looked away from the stare of her girlfriend. "You look amazing, Santana, like really beautiful."

It was Santana's turn to blush. "I think we can agree we are the hottest couple to grace Lima, Ohio. Are you ready to go?"

"More than ready." Rachel followed behind Santana and stopped in surprise when she saw a black SUV waiting outside. "A driver?"

"My parents may have kicked me out, but I still have their credit cards," Santana said with a wink.

"Only you," Rachel said with a smile. She climbed into the car behind Santana. "I have to admit, it is nice to be sitting so close next to you, instead of one of us having to drive." Rachel leaned her head against Santana's shoulder. "You're too good to me."

"No, no Little. You are worth all of this and more."

A few moments later the SUV came to a stop in front of one of Lima's most expensive restaurants, Bella Nottas.

"Really Santana? Are you sure this is ok?"

"More than ok! Besides, I heard they have the best vegan menu in the area."

"You really are amazing." Rachel gave her a kiss before getting out of the car. She walked arm in arm with Santana into the restaurant, feeling extremely lucky to have the most beautiful girl in the world on her arm.

"Miss Lopez, so nice to see you," the hostess said as they walked in. "Will your parents be joining you this evening as well?"

Rachel felt Santana's body stiffen at the mention of her parents and hoped that it wouldn't ruin the night.

"No, they couldn't make it. Just the two of us tonight, thank you."

The hostess smiled at them. "Tell your parents we all say hi, and I'll show you back to your private table."

Santana forced a smile, "Thanks, I will."

"You ok?" Rachel asked after they were seated at their table.

"I'm fine. People are going to ask about my parents, it's what happens when you have a well known surgeon as a father. Tonight is about us, and no one else." Santana took Rachel's hands into hers from across the table. "You are so beautiful, you know that right?" Santana couldn't help but stare at Rachel, she was just so perfect.

"I've heard it once before, but I'm the lucky one, I'm here with the most beautiful girl in the world. We could probably sit here all night and discuss who is more beautiful, but I'm starving."

Santana released Rachel's hands with a sigh, immediately missing the contact between them. She picked up the menu, determined to order the most expensive meal on the menu, she knew her dad would never even look at the bill on his credit card. Once they had both ordered, Santana took Rachel's hands back in hers.

"Can you believe we're going to Nationals in New York?" Rachel asked excitedly. "I've waited my whole life to go to New York and now it's really going to happen."

"I can't wait to get out of this small town and go to New York. It's going to be amazing."

"Think we could fit in a Broadway show too?"

Santana saw the hope in Rachel's eyes and couldn't deny her anything. "I'll make it happen for you, Little, don't you worry."

Rachel squealed with excitement, forgetting she was in the middle of one of Lima's classiest restaurants. "Which one should we see? I'll start researching as soon as we get home. There's Wicked, oh and I wish Les Mis was still on Broadway! I have no idea how I'm going to pick one."

Santana laughed. "We have a few weeks to prepare, I'm sure we'll get it all worked out."

The girls made easy conversation until their meals came, where they fell into a comfortable silence as they enjoyed their meals. The evening came to an end with a delicious dessert, and soon they were on their way back to the Berry household.

"Thanks so much for everything San. I'm going to remember this night forever."

Santana's smiled so wide, she had never been happier. "You are more than welcome, I wanted to do something special for you for a while, we've just been so busy."

Rachel stood on the tips of her toes, put her arms around Santana's neck, and kissed her girlfriend, softly at first, but their kissing quickly began to pick up in intensity. "Come upstairs with me," Rachel said softly.

Santana felt her knees go weak as Rachel whispered in her ear, her soft breath tickling her neck. She just nodded in response and followed her up the stairs.

As soon as Rachel closed the door behind them, she turned back to Santana and guided her to the bed.

"Wait, Little, we don't have to do this, I just hope you know I didn't plan this whole night so it would get you in bed with me."

Rachel quickly stopped Santana from saying anymore as she once again covered her lips with her own, kissing her, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Shh, Santana. I want to do this, I never once thought you had a hidden agenda." Rachel gently pushed Santana down so she was laying in her bed and Rachel got on top, straddling Santana's hips.

Santana couldn't stop herself from moaning out loud. She had dreamed of this moment ever since her first kiss with the little diva. She ground her hips with Rachel's causing Rachel to begin moaning as well.

"Let's get a little more comfortable," Rachel said with a seductive smile as she unzipped her dress and let it slide to the ground.

Santana knew she was staring, but she didn't care. Before her stood the most beautiful girl in the world, how she became so lucky she had no idea. She suddenly felt overdressed and her red dress quickly joined Rachel's on the floor, along with other garments that were being thrown off. She went back to her place on the bed, pulling Rachel down with her. Kissing Rachel was her favorite past time, and she was sure she was about to add another favorite to her list. She didn't want to break the mood, but she had to make sure. "You're sure you are ready for this?" she asked quietly.

"More ready than I've ever been in my life," Rachel answered softly, placing soft kisses from Santana's mouth, nibbling on her ear, and continuing down before stopping to suck on her collar bone.

"Oh Rach," Santana breathed out, her head swimming with so many feelings and emotions.

Rachel took the fact that Santana was practically speechless as a good sign, and continued on with what she was doing, taking the way Santana's body was responding as good signs, and tried not to over think anything too much.

Santana didn't know how, but Rachel knew exactly what she was doing, and exactly what to do to drive her crazy. It wasn't long before she was grabbling hold of Rachel, digging her nails into her back as Rachel made her lose control and go over the edge, which effectively made Rachel go over the edge as well. She held on to Rachel tight as they both laid there, catching their breath.

"That was amazing," Rachel said softly. "I had no idea it could be like that."

"It was definitely the best ever, and were so good, Little," Santana said, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"You're just being kind."

"No, I'm not, I mean it." Santana took her index finger, placing it in the cleft of Rachel's chin, and turned her eyes up towards her. "Rachel, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

A look of worry crossed Rachel's face. "Is everything ok? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. You are and were perfect. I just wanted to say, well, I love you."

Rachel's eye light up and she smiled wide. "I love you too, Santana, so much." Rachel snuggled into her girlfriends arms. "Thank you, for everything."

Santana held Rachel close, and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "It was my pleasure. Good night Rach." Santana watched as the little diva quickly drifted off to sleep, she could never get tired of staring at Rachel, watching her look so peaceful in her sleep. How did she get so lucky? Everything was coming together. She and Rachel were solid, Glee was looking really good to win at Nationals, she didn't miss the Cheerios at all, things in her life were finally starting to all come together, and she had Rachel to thank for all of it.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the fluff of this chapter, I figured if you are still reading this story, you guys deserve some fluff! I promise the next chapter won't take as long to update!**


End file.
